Pokemon the Real Story: Kanto Mishaps
by bluntz
Summary: Introducing the main characters Jet and Kat. Jet is a 14 year old boy who went to jail for crimes he never committed and now that he's on parole, he's on a mission to go to hell and back to find out who framed him. With the help of his new friend Kat, they will go through all sorts of misadventures that ultimately has every criminal organization out to kill them. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS

Rated M for the following: suggestive themes, violence, language, and fantsy violence

Chapter 1

Tales of a Prisoner (Introduction)

"Prisoner number 105756634 Warden wants to see you!" Lieutenant Zeek shouted. "Sir, he's still in isolation after the incident last month" one of the guards responded. "Damn it…how long until he's released?" Zeek asked. "In another three days, sir." said the guard. "Just what I need today!" said Zeek walking away. He walked out of the mess hall where all the other juveniles were eating and started radioing the warden. "That's not good lieutenant, I have the higher-ups here wanting to see him." said the very irritated warden. "Sir, why not have them just go to his cell?" Zeek asked. "Because I won't risk a chance for him to escape again." said the warden. "Not that I'm questioning you sir, but I don't think he's going anywhere…especially with the insane amount of security on him." said Zeek.

After a few seconds of silence the warden finally gave the ok. "But keep in mind lieutenant, if he does escape again, it will be your job and your ass…I'm sending them now" ordered the warden. "10-4," obliged Zeek.

He waited for a few minutes before an old man and a young girl walked up to him. The old man had on a white lab coat with tan pants and a serious look in his eye. The girl had on a black jacket that was zipped up to her chest showing off her cleavage with hair so black going past her shoulders wearing black pants. "We're here to see the prisoner." said the old man. The lieutenant was confused at first, but once he saw the badges from the both of them he knew what he had to do. He introduced himself and walked them down a hall to a door that said "Isolation" at the top. "Before we continue, please keep to the center of the room at all times." said the lieutenant. Both nodded in agreement and continued with him down the corridor where the tension rose. Though you couldn't see anyone, you could hear their cries for help.

"So is he in one of these cells?" the girl asked. "No, he hasn't been to one of these in a long time." said the lieutenant. "So where are we going?" the old man asked. "We are going to a special cell made specifically for him." said Zeek. They continued down the corridor until they reached a hall with a vault at the end.

At the vault, the lieutenant did an eye scan for each eye, a palm scan for each hand, two thumb scans, a seven digit combination, three different key-card swipes, and a voice recognized password. The locks popped out of the sockets and opened a ten inch thick steel door to yet another hallway. "That's a pretty big door." said the girl. "It's made of titanium." said Zeek. "Why so much security?" asked the girl. "How much do you know?" the lieutenant asked. "I was told we were going to a juvenile detention center, but I didn't think it would be as bad as a prison considering were on an island." she said.

"Well this guy you guys are here to see has a reputation in this place as the worst person out there." said the lieutenant. "So what's his story than?" she asked. "He was arrested a while back for a lot of things, including withholding information on Team Rocket, assault, battery, evading police, escaping police custody, escaping from jail, and murder, though no one can prove he killed anyone and since he's been here, he keeps saying that he doesn't know anything about Team Rocket." said the lieutenant.

They reached the end of the hallway to a door that only opens when you're buzzed through by a guard behind a glass window. "The glass window is grenade proof." said Zeek. "Why a grenade proof window?" the old man asked. "A year ago he shot a mortar at a bullet proof window, which we originally had, to escape." said the lieutenant. "How did he get that in here?" the girl asked. "Who knows, one thing's for sure after that stunt we had to make renovations to this next room so he couldn't do it again." the lieutenant said. As the doors opened they heard a howling sound coming from the other side.

"Arcanine!?" the girl asked. "Seven of them to be exact plus five Dugtrio." said the lieutenant. "Why so many?" asked the old man. "Because each has been trained for a specific duty, for example, the Arcanine are trained to sniff out any chemical compound within the proximity." said the lieutenant. "It must be expensive feeding all of those Pokémon." said the girl. "It really is, but we get a check from the government to keep these guys nice and fed." said the lieutenant.

The Arcanine sat on rocks and watched as they were sniffing the air making sure no one had anything explosive. While on the ground the Dugtrio started to poke their heads from the ground. "So if you have Arcanine which individually can run up a mountain in a mere thirty seconds, why do you have Dugtrio?" asked the girl. "Now that is a good question, the Arcanine aren't always ready to go when he tries to break out so the Dugtrio's job is to trip him up long enough until they catch him using earthquakes." said the lieutenant.

They got to the other end of the yard to a doorway where at the end of the room was a cell with a window and no door. Behind that was a boy not only in a strait jacket but also bounded by arm restraints, leg restraints, a neck restraint, and an abdominal restraint. "Grenade proof window, seven different restraints, and a tiny hole for breathing in the ceiling made of concrete at least two feet thick." said the lieutenant. "So where's the door?" the old man asked. "Welded shut." The lieutenant said. "Can he hear us now?" the girl asked. "Yeah he can hear us." said Zeek.

He took out his nightstick and began banging on the window. "Wake up prisoner, you have visitors!" the lieutenant yelled. "Kiss my ass Zeek, or better yet eat out my ass-hole and make sure you clean it nice and good." the boy said looking up at the lieutenant. "One day I'm going to tear that disrespectful tongue right out of your mouth." said Zeek as he punched the window.

"Lieutenant Zeek I think it would be best if you gave us some time alone with him." said the old man. "I'm afraid I can't do that sir." said the lieutenant. "Oh I think you can because if you don't, I'll see to it you never get a job even as a mall cop." said the old man. After a few minutes of contemplating, the lieutenant told them as he was leaving that he would be outside. Nodding in agreement, the old man turned to the boy restrained in chains.

When the door closed the old man walked to one side of the room only to drag a couple of chairs that were there to the window. "Hello young man…how are you today?" asked the old man. "Well I feel like I'm in some S&M video with all these chains and a strait jacket on, but other than that shitty…I've been like this for a month." said the boy. "Sorry, old habit of mine to ask." said the old man. "It wasn't like you can make the situation any better." said the boy. "Actually quite the contrary, you see I'm here today to make a deal with you." said the old man.

The boy looked at him for a second then at the girl then back to him again. "What kind of deal?" the boy asked suspiciously. "One that grants you your freedom back." said the old man. "And in return, what do I have to do?" asked the boy. "Before we discuss that let us introduce ourselves, I am Professor Oak…what's your name?" said Professor Oak. "Oh man now I know this deal won't happen." said the boy. "Why do you say that?" asked the girl. "Because many doctors came here trying to get information from me and every time I always tell them how much I really don't know anything." The boy said.

"Oh we believe you." said Professor Oak. "Yeah right." The boy said sarcastically. "No really, we looked over your file and found that you moved to this region no less than three months before you were arrested, but prior to it you had a clean record and it had me thinking about how one goes from a spotless record at a young age to murder charges in the short while you were here, finally I came to a conclusion that you couldn't have done it for you were the victim of circumstance…am I right?" asked Professor Oak.

Silence filled the room until it was broken by hysterical laughter from the boy. "Tell me old man, what makes you think I didn't commit murder?" asked the boy. "Because I don't know of too many kids killing people just because mommy and daddy divorced." said Professor Oak."Man you're good…and about this deal?" the boy asked. "A simple deal really, you do errands for me and in exchange you get your freedom." said Professor Oak. "And these errands you'll have me doing, what will that be like?" the boy asked. "That will be discussed if you take this opportunity." said Professor boy thought really hard for a few minutes. "Will my record be clean?" the boy asked. "Wouldn't even exist." said Professor Oak. "And my freedom will be assured?" asked the boy. "As free as a bird pokémon." said Professor Oak.

The boy stared into the professor's eyes and smiled. "Before I start agreeing to things, I have a few conditions to add, I'm going to need some clothes, prison stripes are not my style nor do they look good in the eyes of the public, next I'll need some hair dye-crimson preferably but I'll settle for green or silver as well, a haircut, and some actual good tasting food because jail food is garbage." said the boy. "I think we can work something out on those things." said Professor Oak. "Perfect, when do I start?" asked the boy. "As of now, but first we have to get you out of your cell." said Professor Oak.

The boy turned his attention to the girl who sat there quietly almost the entire time. "Hey girl, you're awfully quiet over there…what's your name?" asked the boy. "What's yours?" asked the girl. "Fair enough, my name is Jet." he said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kat." She said. "Glad to see we have introductions out of the way." said Professor Oak. "So now we get the lieutenant to release Jet, right?" Kat asked. "I love my freedom, but I don't think the warden will let me leave so easily." said Jet. "I already gave him the paper work, all we have to do is get you out of the cell." said Professor Oak. "Do you even know why I'm in here this time?" Jet asked. "Actually no…why are you here this time?" Kat asked.

"One day I was hiding from the guards after a prank on another inmate went horribly wrong, I threw some of the prison slop at someone but instead of hitting that person it hit Zeek and needless to say he called every guard to get me but before he did I ran for it, I climbed into one of the vents and was basically crawling around trying to find a place to hide and even the warden was looking for me so I decided to go to his office to hide, but when I went through the grate to his office, I ended up dropping in on his daughter, who decided to go to work with him that day, masturbating in his chair." said Jet. Kat's jaw dropped the moment he said that next to a Professor Oak who seemed quite un-phased.

"So what happened next?" asked Kat. "Well let me put it like this, when two teenagers are alone with one completely horny and the hormones began to do their thing…things happen." said Jet. "So you did her?" asked Kat. "Even worse, I took her virginity and the best part is when her father came in the room as I busted a nut on her face." said Jet laughing.

Kat's face turned bright red with a smile on her face trying not to laugh. Professor Oak stood there un-phased as before. "So if we're done talking about sexual conquests, we need to get moving." said Professor Oak. "Right, get me out of here." said Jet. The door opens back up and a rather short man enters the room with lieutenant Zeek. "Hey Choppy, just the man I wanted to see." said Jet. "Shut up prisoner and that's Warden Chopper to you." he said. "Who cares, I'm leaving today." said Jet. "Yeah, says who?" asked Chopper. "We went over this warden, you are to release the boy into my custody." said Professor Oak. "Change of plans, we're keeping him here." said Chopper. "I told you he would pull this shit." said Jet. "Quiet you little bastard, or I'll have the Arcanine burn you alive." yelled Chopper. "You better step on a step latter before you ever step up to me you midget." said Jet "Boy, I'm big enough to kick your ass." yelled Chopper. "You're not as big as my dick, you can even ask your daughter, she can prove it." said Jet. "That's it, Arcanine, come here." screamed Chopper.

The pack leader of the Arcanine came in baring its fangs at all in the room, specifically Jet. "One more word out of you and I'll have this Arcanine burn you alive, eat you, then burn the shit again when it comes out of it's ass." said Chopper "Do it then you shrimp, but as your mutt burns me to death, I'll take solace in knowing that I banged your daughter on your chair, on your desk, and against the glass of your trophy case and I got to tell you when she bled from her hymen breaking, I made sure she bled all over your prized baseball trophy." said Jet.

Warden Chopper's face turned into a really dark red. "Any last words before your die?" asked Chopper. "Yeah, let it be known that I died a man who turned daddy's little girl into a women." said Jet. "Then prepare to die, Arcanine, Flamethrower!" yelled Chopper. The Arcanine breathed in ready to shoot an intense flame from its mouth. "Skull Bash" yelled Professor Oak. In an instant a huge blue figure smashed its head into the Arcanine sending it to the doorway and causing it to breath out a mixture of fire and smoke. The smoke cleared and the mysterious blue figure turned out to be a Blastoise. "How dare you, Arcanine, Extreme Speed!" yelled Chopper. "Blastoise, use Hydro Pump." said Professor Oak.

As the Arcanine began to speed up, the Blastoise got on hands and feet and opened up its shell on both sides revealing cannons inside of the shell. The Arcanine ran around the room trying to confuse the Blastoise, but when it charged to it head on; the Blastoise unleashed a blast of pressurized water so strong it sent the Arcanine through the wall to the outside, where the rest of the Arcanine were, and smashed it into a rock. The other Arcanine jumped up ready to fight, but one glare from the Blastoise made them back off and tend to their leader.

"These Arcanine are malnourished." said Professor Oak. Chopper began to sweat. "No they're not." yelled Chopper. "There are signs you can plainly see when an Arcanine is hungry, first of all; A Blastoise isn't as quick as an Arcanine so there should have been no way Blastoise would get that hit in from the Hydro Pump, next; They were smelling the air for food not bombs, if they sensed a bomb, they would have known back when we were at the vault door, and finally; While Zeek was talking to Kat, I distinctly heard one of their stomachs growling."

Chopper began to stutter backing up to the doorway than he turned around and ran. "Professor, we need to go after him." said Kat. "We need to get Jet out of the cell first." said Professor Oak. "You leave that to me." said Zeek. Both nodding in acknowledgment, they went after the corrupted warden. "I thought you didn't like me Zeek, why help?" asked Jet. "As much as I hate your guts, I'm still a good cop and I've suspected the Arcanine abuse for a while, but I could never prove it until now." said Zeek.

He pulled out a pokeball from his utility belt. "Growlithe, come out and help." called Zeek throwing the pokeball in the air. The pokeball opened and out came a smaller, less intimidating version of Arcanine. "The hell you plan to do with that thing?" Jet asked. "We need to melt the door in order to free you." said Zeek. Thinking of what almost happened, he reluctantly agreed to the idea (as if he had a choice). "Growlithe, Flamethrower!" Zeek commanded. It barked in acknowledgement and shot an intense flame from its mouth melting the metal door in seconds. Then with keys he had in his belt, he began to unlock each and every lock one by one.

Once all the chains came off, he undid Jets strait jacket then they went preceded after the warden. As soon as they stepped into the yard, the Dugtrio began to attack, causing earthquakes under the ground. "Zeek, call off the damn Dugtrio." said Jet. "They don't listen to the guards, only the warden." said Zeek. "Well that's just great, so what do we do now?" asked Jet. "We have to take out the lead Dugtrio, with it incapacitated the rest will stop and help it, just like the Arcanine." said Zeek. Jet looked over at the Arcanine still sitting on the rock around there fallen leader. "Okay how do we find the leader when all of them are underground?" asked Jet. "The leader will pop his head out, but only for a few seconds." said Zeek. "Have anything other than the Growlithe?" asked Jet. "No, I don't." said Zeek. "Well that's fucking perfect." said Jet. They stood there looking for the leader while the ground shook violently and eventually a Dugtrio popped out of the ground. Immediately Jet ran toward the three headed mole pokemon while trying to keep his footing on the shaking earth and with all his might kicked it in one of its heads knocking it out cold. Soon after, the earthquakes stop and the rest of the Dugtrio popped up to help their fallen leader.

"You didn't have to kick it!" yelled Zeek. "It got the job done didn't it?" asked Jet. "Whatever, let's get going." said Zeek. They ran the up the hallway to the vault door catching up with Professor Oak and Kat. "Blastoise, Skull Bash." commanded Professor Oak. The big turtle pokemon charged at the closed titanium door with all of its might, but only leave a small dent. "Damn, he sealed us in." said Oak. "What do we do now?" asked Kat. "We'll have to melt it." said Oak. "It would take hours to melt the door with Growlithe and neither the Arcanine nor Dugtrio will listen to our commands." said Zeek. "Looks like it's my time to shine." said Jet reaching down his pants. "Oh you have another mortar on you?" asked Zeek.

Jet began to laugh maniacally at the lieutenant's question. "Zeek, you as well as the other guards kept asking where I got the mortar from, but you want to know a secret?" asked Jet. Everyone stared at him with worried looks in their eyes. "I never used a mortar to blow up the section of building." said Jet pulling a pokeball from inside of his pants. "You had a pokemon this whole time?!" asked Zeek. "Oh yeah and now it will be of good use here." said Jet. He activated the pokeball's re-sizing mechanism and threw it in the air. The pokeball opened to what appeared to be another pokeball until its eyes opened up and began to buzz. "It's a Voltorb!" said Zeek.

Jet picked up the Voltorb and placed it in the dent the Blastoise had made earlier. "Voltorb, use Self-Destruct when we get to a safe distance." said Jet. Buzzing in acknowledgment, the Voltorb began to heat up. "I'd move to a safe distance if I were you." said Jet. They all ran back to the yard and braced next to the doorway. After a few seconds, a violent earsplitting boom shook the ground and smoke filled the hallway. A few seconds after Jet walks back into the hall to find his Voltorb passed out on the ground next to the blown open vault door. "You did good Voltorb." said Jet pulling out his pokeball. He pressed on a pressure sensor sending a red beam of light from the pokeball pointing the beam at the Voltorb. "Now return." he said. Voltorb glowed red and went back into the pokeball and Jet pressed the minimize mechanism to shrink the pokeball then put it back in his pants.

The others caught up with Jet as he was putting the pokeball away. "Alright now lets get the warden." said Zeek. "Yeah, let's get that pint sized son of a bitch." said Jet. They ran out of the isolation cell block into the hall then to the general holding cells where the warden was. "So you managed to escape huh?" asked the warden menacingly. "C'mon Choppy, did you really think it was going to be that easy…like your daughter." said Jet. "Okay boy, now you die." said Chopper. He pulled a pokeball from his holster and pressed the re-size mechanism. "Rhyhorn, time to end this." Chopper said throwing the pokeball. The pokeball opened and out came a rhino made of stone. It stomped its foot into the ground ready to charge. "Blastoise, get ready to go another round." said Professor Oak. The Blastoise roared its name ready to fight the Rhyhorn.

The tension rose as both pokemon glared at each other anxious for the order of their trainers to attack. "Rhyhorn, Horn Attack." commanded Chopper. Rhyhorn charged at the turtle pokemon with a great force. "Blastoise, brace the attack then use Bite." said Oak. Blastoise got into a stance waiting for the Rhyhorn. The Rhyhorn dug its horn into the Blastoise causing it to bleed some, but it wasn't enough to knock it over. The Blastoise then grabbed the Rhyhorn and took a huge bite out of its rocky hide then tossed it like it was nothing. "Ha, you should have had that oversized turtle dodge instead of bracing." said Chopper. "Oh so you say, but look at what's about to happen next." said Oak pointing at the bleeding Blastoise.

With not too much effort it, the Blastoise crushed the piece of Rhyhorn hide to dust in a couple crunches then spat it out. "Wow that's strong." said Jet. "Rhyhorn, use Horn Attack again." said Chopper. The Rhyhorn roared then charged at the Blastoise again. "Blastoise, Withdraw." said Oak. Blastoise layed on its stomach then pulled in its arms, legs, and head into its shell. The Rhyhorn smashed its head into the shell causing it to slide across the floor with a blood trail following it from its previous wound. "Blastoise, bounce off the wall and use Skull Bash." said Oak. The turtle pokemon popped its legs and head out and kicked off the wall with a tremendous force then rammed into the Rhyhorn head first with its really hard head and causing the Rhyhorn to be knocked on its two back legs.

"It's over, Rhyhorn use Stomp." said Chopper. The Rhyhorn came down on the Blastoise with a boom, but it didn't do much. "I agree, but it won't end how you think it will, Blastoise, Hydro Pump." said Oak. The side of the Blastoise's shell opened and its cannon came out pointing at the Rhyhorn's stomach and shot pressurized water right into it. The stone rhinoceros went flying into the ceiling then crashed back down on the floor with a ground shattering crash ultimately causing it to faint.

"No, this cannot be happening" said Chopper. "It's over Choppy, you're going to the big house for this one." said Jet. "Like hell I will, you bastard fuck child." yelled Chopper. He pulled out a pokeball and called his Rhyhorn back. "This isn't over, I will be back and when I do, you're dead." He said running away.

"We need to go after him." said Kat. "No, let the authorities handle him." said Oak. "But Professor…" exclaimed Kat. "That's enough Kat, besides where would he possibly go after all he's on an island." said Oak. "He has a private submarine and even if we did chase him it would have been too late." said Zeek. "And why would that be?" asked Kat. "Because that door led to the submarine docking bay." said Zeek. "Got to love Kanto's finest." said Jet sarcastically. "I wouldn't worry, he'll have to come up for air eventually." said Zeek.

"Well there's nothing we can do for now so in the meantime we'll be heading out." said Professor Oak. "Okay then, Jet, considering you received a threat we'll let you know if we catch him and I expect you to call if you spot him." said Zeek. "I'll even look both ways before crossing the street too, mommy!" said Jet sarcastically. "I'm not kidding, he aimed to kill you back in isolation." said Zeek. "And when he tries again, I'll be sure to get my payback, cut off one of his arms, have a Cubone pick a bone from it and when the Cubone has the bone it wants; I'll feed the rest of him to a Victreebel and watch as he screams like the little bitch he is inside of the Victreebel as it slowly digests him." said Jet.

"We really should be going now." said Kat now dragging Jet to the door. "Okay and Jet, if I catch you back behind these bars for any reason; I'm kicking your ass. Said Zeek in a friendly banter type of way. "You want it, come get it." said Jet. He followed Kat and the professor out into the front gate where all of the other inmates gathered at the gate. They silently watched as the one they most feared walked out to the other side with a new lease on life.

"So are we taking a boat?" asked Jet. "Nope, helicopter." said Kat. "Great, should be a lot quicker than a boat ride." said Jet. They get to the heliport where a helicopter began to whirl its blades ready for take off. "Oh Professor, before I forget, I need to tell you something." said Jet. "What's that?" asked Oak. "It was about what you said back at my cell, the ones who divorced were my aunt and uncle, my mother and father are dead." said Jet. "Well that's my fault and I apologize for rubbing salt on old wounds." said Oak. "Oh you're okay, I'm merely clarifying." said Jet. They both entered the helicopter where Kat sat waiting. "Okay, so when does my record get cleaned?" asked Jet. "When you finished all of my errands." said Oak. "You never did mention what those were like." said Jet. "Well it ranges really; it goes from picking things up to finding things out for me, even catching pokemon for study." said Oak. "Okay that's easy, I can totally do it." said Jet. "Oh good, so I won't hear any complaints from you later." said Oak. "Why would you?" asked Jet. "No reason?" said Oak. "So where are we going?" asked Jet. "To Pallet Town where we're based." said Professor Oak. "How long before we get there?" asked Jet. "About a day." said Oak. Jet turned his head to the window and as he watched the sea pass him by, he slowly closed his eyes and drifted asleep for the incredibly long helicopter ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon: Real Story

Kanto Mishaps

Rated M for the following: Language, Violence, and Suggestive themes

Chapter 2

Story of Our Lives (Pallet Town)

Jet woke up as the helicopter began to land in Pallet Town. "What time is it?" asked Jet. "About 6 o'clock." said Kat. "Welcome to the Pokemon HQ." said Professor Oak. Jet looked out the window and was astounded by what he saw. "This place is huge." said Jet. "The HQ was made up of five different buildings including an R&D building, A training gym, a mess hall, and a couple of apartment buildings for the researchers, and we have a pokemon sanctuary in the back where all those trees are extending up to past that mountain." said Oak. Jet looked down on the complex that looked like the five side of a die with trees covering a wide area with the mountain behind it all.

"So what will I be doing first?" asked Jet. "Well first we got to go to the lab because my Blastoise isn't doing that good and I believe your Voltorb is still out from exploding earlier." said Oak. "I almost forgot about that." said Jet taking out the pokeball containing Voltorb out of his pants. "That Voltorb must be at a high level to know Self-Destruct." said Kat. "Actually it's a low leveled Voltorb, it born with this move." said Jet. "Strange, Voltorb aren't pokemon with a gender." said Kat. "Well when I say born, I meant when it came to life." said Jet.

They landed on the center building then proceeded inside. Inside the building were scientists hard at work doing research. "So where do we go to get our pokemon back to full health?" asked Jet. "Oh we drop the pokeballs down this tube into the hospital wing down on the ground floor." said Oak putting his pokeball in a plastic tube. "See you in a bit Voltorb." said Jet as he dropped it into the tube too. They walked to the end of the room and stepped inside an office. "This is my office." said Oak sitting in a chair. Kat and Jet took a seat at the other side of the desk. "Okay, first things first, we need to get you out of those prison clothes." said Oak. "I agree, where is the nearest store?" asked Jet. "Kat will take you there, here's my card and you can go take care of it from there." said Oak.

"How much am I allowed to spend?" asked Jet. "As much as you want to, but just for today only." said Oak. "Alright then, see you soon." said Jet. They left his office and went to an elevator. "So what stores are there that have wicked looking threads?" asked Jet. "No one says threads anymore, but there are stores with wicked looking clothes." said Kat. The elevator opened to the ground floor and they began to walk out the door until Jet turned around and walked in the opposite direction. "Where are you going?" asked Kat. "I just realized something." said Jet. He walked up to a door that said "Infirmary" and continued to the front desk where a lady was sitting on the phone. "Can I help you?" asked the women. "Yes I a pokemon that was dropped off here by the tubes and was hoping to get it back." said Jet. "One moment sir." said the women who went back to her phone call. He sat and waited while she blabbed away on the phone.

Eventually Kat came in looking for him. "What's keeping you?" asked Kat. Jet pointed at the girl talking on the phone. "Ugh, should have known?" said Kat. She walked up to the counter to the receptionist and asked for the pokeball. "One moment ma'Am." said the receptionist. She continued to talk on the phone until Kat lost her patience and pressed the dial-tone button. "Are you mental?" asked the receptionist. "Are you looking to lose your job?" asked Kat. "What the fuck do you want again?" asked the receptionist. "I want the fucking pokeball that contains my friend's fucking pokemon, you fucking bimbo." snapped Kat. Everyone started to looked over at the two women arguing. "Umm Kat everyone's starting to stare." said Jet. "Like I care." said Kat. "Are those two at it again?" asked a man in a lab coat. "Again?" asked Jet turning around. He turned to a tall scientist with short black hair and a huge scar going down his face.

"Are you new?" asked the man. "Yeah, I'm Jet…who are you?" asked Jet. "I'm Frank." he said. "So tell me Frank, do they do this often." asked Jet. "Oh yeah, all the time." said Frank. "This sucks, Kat's suppose to take me shopping for some new clothes, but I had to come get my Voltorb out of here and then this chick decides to blow me off for someone on the phone so I decide to be patient and wait but Kat came in and wanting to speed things up and then they started to argue." said Jet. "It's all family drama is what it is." said Frank. "They're related?" asked Jet. "Yeah, Kat's my little sister and the chick, Mindy, is our cousin." said Frank. "That's all fine and dandy, but it still leaves me the problem of getting new clothes and something to eat." said Jet. "Yeah you look like you got out of jail or something." joked Frank. "Actually I just got out of the JDC district of the Belsen Island Penitentiary." said Jet. "Really, why were you there?" asked Frank. "It's a long story dude." said Jet.

"Okay, let me see what I can do about them." said Frank. He walked up to the girls who were in each other's faces, grabbed both of their heads and banged them together. "Ow, what the hell Frank?" asked Kat. "Yeah, that hurt." said Mindy. "Mindy do your job, this person wants his Voltorb back, but can't get it until you hand it over." said Frank. He pointed over at Jet who was still sitting in his chair waiting patiently. "Oh whatever…could somebody please get this kid's Voltorb up here?" asked Mindy. An aid walked up with a tray that had a pokeball on top. "Your Voltorb sir." said the aid. Jet walked up and grabbed the pokeball. "Well Frank it was nice meeting you…you ready Kat?" asked Jet. "Been ready." said Kat. They both walk out of the building and made their way toward the gate.

"Well that was a bit exciting for six something in the morning." said Jet. "Yeah, but Mindy pisses me off to no end sometimes." said Kat. "Moving on from family issues…would the stores even be open right now?" asked Jet. "No, but it'll be open by the time we get there." said Kat. "And how long is that?" asked Jet. "About twenty minutes." said Kat. "You're kidding right?" asked Jet. "No, but we'll be killing time this way." said Kat. "Well that's great." said Jet sarcastically. "So is Voltorb your only pokemon?" asked Kat. "No I have two more, but they're most likely back on the island." said Jet. "Really and you're now saying something about it?" asked Kat. "I'm not worried, when I got locked up; it took them a week to find me." said Jet. "On an island?" asked Kat. "One of them flies." said Jet. "What about the other?" asked Kat. "The other digs." said Jet. "Hey look, were close to town." said Kat. She pointed out a sign pointing to town. As they walked up, the sign became legible and it read; Pallet Town: Shades of your journey awaits. "That's gay." said Jet. "How so?" asked Kat. "It's the description, it really puts me off." said Jet. They enter town just as stores began to open. First they went to a clothing store where he found a black trench coat, a grey shirt with a large skull crying blood on it that says "WATCH EM BLEED" under it, black pants, a belt with pokeball slots, and black shoes with skulls on them. Next they went to a hair solon where he got a haircut and dye job turning his hair from brown to crimson red. Finally they went to an all you can eat buffet where they ate like royalty. "Ah it's been far too long sense I had some real food." said Jet. "Aren't you worried that your other pokemon will feel abandoned?" asked Kat. "Not in the slightest." said Jet. "How could you say that?" asked Kat. "Because those two are smart, they found me before, and they can do it again." said Jet. They walked out of the buffet and began headed back to the HQ. "So is it just me and you or are there more kids running around?" asked Jet. "Just three more." said Kat. "At the HQ?" asked Jet. "Yeah, there's Blue, he's Oaks grandson, then there's Green, she's an ex con artist, and finally there's Red, the punk of Pallet town." said Kat. "All of them are named after colors?" asked Jet. "Yeah it's weird, I know." said Kat. "I wouldn't say weird, but come on their parents couldn't have come up with something better." asked Jet. "Maybe they wanted originality." said Kat. "Yeah, real original." said Jet.

When they got to the HQ, there was a huge commotion. "Excuse me, what's going on?" asked Kat. "Oh hi Kat, I think you can guess who's at it again." said one of the scientists. "Those two again?" asked Kat. "What two?" asked Jet. "Oh, Red and Blue are fighting again." said Kat. They walked through the crowd of scientists that circled around two boys. One of which had on a red jacket, jeans, and a red hat while the other had on a navy blue sweater and jeans. "I'm gonna go on a limb and say the one with the hat is Red and the other guy is Blue." said Jet. "Is it that obvious?" asked Kat. "Is no one even gonna break it up?" asked Jet. "Nope, they'll just do it again later because they're fucking stupid." said Kat. They watched as Red and Blue traded blows with each other. "God this is boring." said Jet. "Well do you want to do?" asked Kat. "Anything, but watch these idiots go at it." said Jet. As they were walking away someone screamed stop at them, both turned around and find Blue knocked out cold. "Who are you calling an idiot?" said Red. "Red, please don't…" said Kat. "I called you an idiot, you dumbass!" interrupted Jet. "Jet what are you doing." asked Kat. "Oh so you're the jail bird I heard so much about." said Red. "So you heard about me huh…then I guess you know what I can do." said Jet. "I heard a lot of things about you, but you don't look like much." said Red. "Is that right…so tell me what I have to do to prove to you that I'm better than you." said Jet. "Tell you what, if you can beat me, I'll admit you're better than me." said Red. "Not good enough give me money too." said Jet. "Fine." said Red taking a pokeball out from a ball slot on his belt. "Let's get this started." Said Jet with his pokeball ready.

"What's going on here!" a voice called. Everyone turned around to see Professor Oak standing with his arms crossed with Frank on one side of him and a girl on the other. "Ah Professor, we were about to have a pokemon battle, that's all." Said Red innocently. "Shut up Red, I know you and Blue fought again." Said Oak. Red clamped right up as Oak, Frank, and the girl walked up to them. "Kat, you're suppose to make sure Jet doesn't do anything stupid." Said Oak. "It wasn't my fault, Red shot his mouth off at him and then Jet went off." Said Kat. "Well we all know how Red is, he may be a street punk but he's a good battler." Said the girl. "And you are?" asked Jet. The girl walked up and looked up and down at him. "I'm Green, you already met Red, and the one passed out over there is Blue." Said Green. She had red hair and was wearing a dark green dress with green shoes and a green bracelet to match. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jet." He said. "Well enough chit chat, somebody pick up my idiot grandson and the rest of you get back to work." Said Oak as he walked away with Frank. Red grabbed Blue by his sweater and dragged him toward the R&D section of HQ followed by Green.

Everyone began to clear out of the area leaving only Kat and Jet standing there. "Well that was interesting and it's only eight o' clock." Said Jet. "Geez, why did you do that?" asked a very irritated Kat. "What…he started it." Said Jet. "Yeah and technically speaking, you're on probation." Said Kat. "Say what?" asked Jet. "Yeah, in order to have you released, we had to convince the courts to put you on probation until your community service was done." Said Kat. "So these errands are my community service?" asked Jet. "Yup." Said Kat. "Should have known this would be too easy." Said Jet. "It could always be worse." Said Kat "Yeah it could, let's see the old man, I need to see him about these "Errands" that he wants me to do." Said Jet.

They walked to the R&D building and up the elevator. The door opened to yelling by Professor Oak even though his office door is closed. Outside was Green who sat in a chair waiting. "Who's he yelling at?" asked Jet. "Probably the idiots." Said Kat. "Oh yeah." Said Green. They waited an hour talking about Jet's misadventures in jail and the fight with Chopper. "That must have been really interesting." Said Green. "It was stupid, they tried to keep me in there and I don't even know why?" said Jet. "Maybe they think you did know something about Team Rocket." Said Green. "Or maybe because he was still mad about you taking his daughter's virginity in his office while everyone was looking for you." Said Kat. "Either way that midget got away in his own private sub and is somewhere right now wanting me dead." Said Jet.

The door opened with Red and Blue walked out followed by Oak. He turned to see the three of them sitting there waiting. "Ah Jet, did you need something?" asked Oak. "Actually, we never discussed the details of these "errands" you'll have me doing." Said Jet. "It's all easy stuff, which reminds me, here are the things you need during your journey." Said Oak. "I thought I was under probation?" asked Jet. "You are, if you'd let me finish, here you have: one backpack, one trainer card, five pokeballs, and one pokedex." Said Oak. "That doesn't explain the conditions to my probation." Said Jet. "Your conditions are simple, we'll keep an eye on you though satellite surveillance making sure you don't try to run off and that bag can scan things that go in and out, in other words if you have something you're not supposed to have, we'll know and will send you back to Belsen." said Oak. He looked at his new trainer card and it had his jail picture on it. "Hey what the hell is this?" asked Jet. "Your picture." said Oak. "Must you use my mug shot?" asked Jet. "You can change it at a pokemon center." said Oak. "Whatever, when do I start?" asked Jet. "Tomorrow, for now you are to just relax." said Oak. "As for my assignments?" asked Jet. "You are to catch many pokemon to fill up your pokedex as well as doing all sorts of jobs." said Oak. "I mean what's the first job?" asked Jet. "Oh, you're going to Route 1 and you're going to capture pokemon there then you go north on route one until you reach Viridian City where you will stay until further instruction." said Oak. "Geez, talk about your secret agent life why don't you." said Jet. "Maybe another day." said Oak sarcastically.

Jet walked to the elevator followed by Kat and Green. "So I have to go to Viridian City tomorrow then wait till I hear from Oak to go somewhere else." said Jet. "Yeah, we heard him too." said Kat. "Okay, I stink like hell so I'm gonna take a shower, which reminds me do I have a place of my own here?" asked Jet. "Yeah, your room is on the fifth floor in the apartment building; number thirteen." said Kat. She handed him a key to the apartment. "That reminds me, I need to check up on something, later." said Green walking away. "Okay, now if you excuse me, I'm going to my room." said Jet. "Okay, see you." said Kat.

Jet walked to the apartment building and went up the stairs to the fifth floor. He walked down the hall until he hit the end where he found room thirteen. He opened the door to a small room with a small kitchen, a medium size living room, and two doors in a small hallway. He walked in and went to the first door which was a bedroom. It was as big as the kitchen if not bigger. He walked out of his new room to open the next door. It was the bathroom with one toilet and a sink, but no shower. He walked out of the bathroom and took a pokeball out of the ball slot. "Voltorb, come on out." He said throwing the pokeball in the air. Voltorb came out of the pokeball buzzing with excitement. Jet kneeled down and put his hand on top of the ball pokemon. "Hey buddy, looks like we have a new home and it feels better than the last one." said Jet. Voltorb began to roll around and bounce up and down all over the place. "Yeah, but if only they had some lights." said Jet. He found a switch and flicked it up and down with no luck. "Voltorb, see if you can't find a power breaker." said Jet. Voltorb bounced around the walls looking while Jet checked out the kitchen. He found a small fridge, a stovetop oven, and a small counter. "I guess this place was meant for just one person." said Jet. Then Voltorb began to buzz really loud calling for Jet. He followed the sound until he found Voltorb in the hall next to the power breaker. "Good job dude." said Jet. He opened the panel and flipped the switch then suddenly the lights came on. "Ah that's better." said Jet. "So I see you made yourself at home." called a voice. Jet and Voltorb turned quick to see Green inside the apartment. "What's up?" said Jet. "I forgot to tell you that there are no showers in the apartments, but there is a bath house next door." said Green. "That's something that should have been said already." said Jet. "Well now you know so I'll see you later." said Green. She walked out the door leaving Voltorb and Jet standing in the living room. "Okay that's weird." said Jet. Voltorb buzzed in agreement then rolled to the door and bumped it closed.

The next few hours revolved around getting a shower and looking for things for the home such as a couch, a table, a T.V., stuff for the kitchen, and a bed. When all of this is done, he took another hour to make a bed for Voltorb using a medium size metal bowl, some jumper cables and a car battery he found while he was searching for stuff for the apartment. "There you go Voltorb, One bed made just for you." said Jet. Buzzing with excitement, Voltorb jumped into its bed and relaxed. "I'll be back; I need to get some wood, a large tub, and some dirt, mind the house while I'm gone and no blowing the place up." said Jet. Voltorb buzzed in acknowledgement and rolled with Jet to the door. "Remember, no blowing up the new house." said Jet. Voltorb buzzed and rolled a few feet away from the door in attack position. "Oh and don't attack me whatever you do." said Jet.

He closed the door and locked it then head to the stairs. He walked down to the third floor when he ran into Blue. "Hey dude, we didn't get a chance to talk earlier, I'm Jet." He said. "And I couldn't give a shit." said Blue. He bumped into Jet than head down the third floor hall. "Okay dick head, if you want to act like tough shit, go ahead, but that last bump was your only free one, next time you pay." yelled Jet. Blue put his middle finger up as he was opening his apartment door. "Stupid blue sweater wearing faggot, now I'm pissed." said Jet. "I know that feeling." called a voice. Jet turned around to Red sitting in the stair well with a bottle of soda in his hand. "Dude, unless you want to get knocked out, don't fuck with me." said Jet clenching his fists. "Hey relax dude, I bring a peace offering." said Red holding another bottle out to him. After a minute, Jet took the bottle from him. "Peace offering accepted." said Jet. He sat down next him opened up his bottle and took a drink. "So about earlier." said Jet. "Don't even worry about it." said Red. "Okay, so what put a stick up his ass?" asked Jet. "Who Blue?" asked Red. "Yeah, what's his fucking deal?" asked Jet. "Well normally I wouldn't go telling other people someone's business, but because you're new and he pissed me off good today, I'll tell ya." said Red. "Yay, its story time." said Jet sarcastically. "Yeah, well in Blues case not so good, see his parents were gunned down by Rocket members a few years back and been bitter sense then." said Red. "Big fucking deal, my parents are dead too, but I'm not a dick towards everyone." said Jet. "Everyone handles their losses differently." said Red. "I guess, but you don't take his shit either…do you?" asked Jet. "Hell no I don't." said Red. "That's what I figured." said Jet finishing his bottle. "I'm not saying pity him, I'm just saying understand why he is the way he is." said Red. "What he needs to realize is that there is always someone out there who has it worse than him, that's why I'm not taking my anger out on everyone." said Jet. He got up and began to walk down the stairs. "Hey kid, you're name's Jet right?" asked Red. "Yeah." said Jet. "I saw you with a car battery earlier, what's up with that?" asked Red. "Voltorb, he loves energy so I hooked it to the make shift bed I made for him." said Jet. "Cool, I'll see you at dinner." said Red. He got up and walked up the stairs disappearing to the next floor.

Jet continued down the stairs to the ground floor where he searched around for the items he needed. "Hey Jet." called another voice. He turned around to find Frank walking up to him. "Hey Frank." said Jet. "So what are you doing?" asked Frank. "Well I'm looking for some things: some wood, a tub, and some dirt." said Jet. "Umm okay…why all that." asked Frank. "I'm making two more beds." said Jet. "For what?" asked Frank. "Well the first bed I'm making will be for my…" said Jet before a huge commotion began. "Don't tell me Red and Blue are fighting again." said Frank. "No I just saw Blue go to his room earlier and Red going up the stairs at the apartments." said Jet. "We better see what the trouble is." said Frank. They ran toward the R&D building where the racket was heard. They saw Mindy and a few scientists running like crazy. "Mindy what happened?" asked Frank. "Crazy demon bird flying around attacking everything and everyone in sight!" said a frantic Mindy. "Demon bird, you're not making any sense." said Frank. "Actually, I think I know what's going nuts around here." said Jet. "Really?" asked Frank. "Yeah, but I hope I'm wrong." said Jet. He and Frank walked to the building where Kat and Green were waiting. "What's going on in there?" asked Kat. "Some type of bird is in there tearing the place apart from what we heard." said Frank. "Where's a window?" asked Jet. Green pointed to a window close to the entrance. Jet walked up to it and slowly poked his head up to it. The entire first floor was trashed with no sign of what did it. Then all of a sudden Jet noticed a feather on one of the desks. It was brown with black on one end of it. "I knew it." said Jet walking to the door. "Knew what?" asked Kat following him. They entered the building and looked around. "So what's in here?" asked Kat. "Remember what I told you earlier?" asked Jet. "About what?" said Kat. "You love to stir up shit don't you?" asked Jet calling out. There was no response from within the building. "Come out, I know it was you…after all who can trash the inside of a building better than you can, especially without all the bird shit?" called Jet even louder than last time. Suddenly, something flew out of its hiding place and landed on Jet's shoulder; it was a Spearow. "Kat, meet Spearow, he's another one of my pokemon." said Jet. Spearow leered at her like it was ready to attack. "Uh Jet, why does it look like it wants me dead." asked a really freaked out Kat. "That's because he does, he doesn't like strangers too much, but once you get to know him he's really sweet." said Jet. "Sweet, right." said Kat. "And if you're here, that means he's here too." said Jet looking at Spearow. Spearow cawed and flew to the other end of the room. Jet and Kat followed the bird pokemon to the other end of the room and found a huge hole in the ground. "Well that's fucking great." said Jet sarcastically. "What the hell did that?" asked Kat. "Where's the mess hall at?" asked Jet. Nevermind the mess hall, Professor Oak will shit a brick when he sees this." said Kat. "What, the big hole or my Spearow trashing the place?" asked Jet. "Both!" yelled Kat.

They walked out with Spearow on Jets shoulder. "So that's what caused all this?" asked Frank. "Yeah, but now I need someone to point out the mess hall for me." said Jet. Frank pointed to a building on south-west side of the complex and Jet began to walk followed by Kat and Green. "I don't think eating is going to help right now." said Kat. "No, but it will however be where my next pokemon will be." said Jet. As they walked into the mess hall, two of the cooks were arguing about a dish. "Hey, where do you keep all of the food?" asked Jet. "In the storage locker." said one of the cooks. "Great, point it to me." said Jet. The second one pointed to a big locker in the kitchen. "Thanks." said Jet walking into the kitchen. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" asked the chef. "Your food locker is most likely being raided right now so I'm looking to make sure." said Jet. He continued to the end of the room where the locker was. He opened up the locker and saw that food was knocked over and partially eaten. "Ah, what the hell happened in here?" yelled the chef. "My pokemon happened." said Jet. He walked around the huge food locker looking through pile after pile until he got to the biggest pile of them all. "Okay you little snack thief, come on out." said Jet. Immediately the pile began to shake a little and a golden head popped out of it: it was a Sandshrew. "Hello little one, did you miss me?" asked Jet. The rest of the Sandshrew jumped out and landed on Jet, knocking him over making Spearow fly off of him. "You little fatty, eating up the food here, don't you know it's not yours?" asked Jet.

He picked up Sandshrew and walked out with Spearow flying back to his post on Jets shoulder. He came out of the food locker to the chef screaming his head off at Frank. "We have a sanctuary for such things." said the chef. "I know, but it could have been worse." said Frank. "We'll have to throw it all away!" said the chef. "Or you could wash what's left." said Jet. "And you, keep that fucking thing out of my kitchen!" said the chef. "Okay, asshole." said Jet. He put Sandshrew on the ground and put Spearow on a table. He went through Spearows feathers around his neck until he found a little collar around its neck with a two pokeballs attached. He activated both pokeballs and pointed each one at a pokemon. "Spearow and Sandshrew, return." commanded Jet. Beams of light shot out of the pokeballs hitting both pokemon and they both went into the pokeballs. "Well all my pokemon are here, I'm gonna go get the stuff for their beds." said Jet.

He walked out of the mess hall and began his search for wood, a tub, and dirt. After a couple hours of searching he found some plywood and dirt, but no tub. He went back to the apartments to drop off the wood. "I might as well get started on the bed for Spearow." said Jet. He put the wood on the table and realized he had no nails or a hammer. "I'll be back again, have to get stuff, watch the house." said Jet. Spearow, Sandshrew, and Voltorb sat on the couch and watched T.V. not even paying any attention to their master. He closed the door and began his hunt for more items. He walked around the compound looking for the items he needed and during his search he ran into Red. "Hey, do you happen to have a hammer and nails?" asked Jet. "I have a hammer, but no nails." said Red. "May I borrow it for a bit?" asked Jet. "Okay, I'll bring it by later." said Red. "Thanks, it's on the fifth floor, number 13." said Jet. "Check the shed for nails." Said Red. "Where's the shed?" asked Jet. "Behind the apartments." said Red. Thanking Red for the help, Jet walked behind the apartment building and found a wooden shed a few feet away from it. He walked inside and found the nails he was looking for. "Hey kid!" called someone. Jet turned around to one of the scientists working in the R&D building. "Yes?" said Jet. "I heard you were looking for a tub or something big to put dirt in." said the scientist. "Yeah, something like that." said Jet. "Well I have this flower bed that I don't need any more, you can have it if you want it." said the scientist. "I'll check it out later." said Jet. "Actually its right behind the shed." said the scientist. They both walked out and he pointed out this huge flower pot about the size of a normal dresser. "Its perfect." said Jet. "You're welcome." said the scientist. The scientist walked off and Jet started to drag it to the stairs. When he got inside, he put the nails on the table and put the flower bed in the bedroom. He dumped the dirt inside of it then began to work on the wood. Suddenly there a knock on the door and Jet opened up to see Red with a hammer. "Just what I needed…what to come in?" asked Jet. "Sure." said Red. He walked inside hammer in hand. "I heard about how your Spearow went berserk in the R&D building and how your Sandshrew ate up most of the food in the mess hall." said Red. "Could have been worse." said Jet. "Yeah it could've, anyway here's the hammer, I have places to be at this moment." said Red. "Yeah, I got shit to get done myself." said Jet. "I got an idea, what say we have a little welcome party later." said Red. "Where at?" asked Jet. "I'll grab you later, it's near the sanctuary." said Red. He ran out the door leaving Jet with his three pokemon. "Lively, ain't he?" asked Jet. His pokemon responded in their own cries. He turned back to the table and began to hammer in nails.

A couple hours later, Jet finally got done with his project which turned out to be a birdhouse. He called Spearow to his side that flew from the other side of the apartment. "Check it out, I made you a birdhouse." said Jet. Spearow went inside its new home and poked its head out chirping in excitement. "Glad you like it, I'll leave the window open and you can grab twigs and sticks to line it." said Jet. He grabbed the birdhouse with Spearow still inside and walked to the bedroom where Voltorb was in its charging station and Sandshrew was in his little burrow. He put the birdhouse down and opened a window next to his bed. Spearow came out of his newly made nest ready to fly, but Jet grabbed Spearow to stop him so he can remove his collar where he got pokeballs from earlier that day. Spearow flew out of there quick as Jet put the collar in the bag. He sat on the couch next to Sandshrew while Spearow flew in and out with twigs to line the birdhouse. About a couple hours later, there was a knock on the door making Jet get up, it was Red. "Hey dude." said Red. "Hey, thanks for letting me use that hammer." said Jet handing him the hammer. "Anytime…you ready to party?" asked Red. "Right…are my pokemon invited?" asked Jet. "I don't see why they can't come, I'm bringing mine and I'm about sure Green's bringing hers." said Red. "And Blue?" asked Jet. "Not coming, says he has better things to do?" said Red. "Then fuck him." said Jet. "Alright, let's go." said Red. "I need to wait for Spearow to get his bed in order." said Jet. "Okay, just meet me down stairs." said Red as he began to walk away. "Guys were going to a party." said Jet. Sandshrew hoped off the couch ready to go followed by Voltorb rolling from the bedroom. "Good all we need is Spearow." said Jet. He walked into the room just as Spearow flew in with another twig. "Spearow, we're going to a party." said Jet. Spearow put his twig inside then flew to his post on Jets shoulder. Jet closed his window and walked out to the main room where Sandshrew and Voltorb sat waiting. "You guys ready." asked Jet. Each pokemon uttered their cries to signal their readiness. "Let's go." said Jet opening the door. He locked the door and began to walk down the stairs with pokemon following. He made it to the second floor and ran into Blue who with one look began to laugh. "Those things look pathetic." said Blue. "Excuse me?" asked Jet. "Your pokemon, they look pathetic." repeated Blue. Spearow readied himself to attack, but Jet patted Spearow on the head to calm it. "It's okay Spearow." said Jet. He turned his head to Blue. "I have places to be right now, but hear this well, I am not going to let you walk around and dis my pokemon like that." said Jet. "And what are you gonna do about it?" asked Blue. "It's not about what he's gonna do, it's about what I'm gonna do." said Red walking back up the stairs. "This has nothing to do with you punk." said Blue. "Walk out of here before you get hurt Blue." said Red. Both of them glared at each other for a minute before Blue turned away. "I'll deal with you two later." said Blue. He began to walk up the stairs after bumping into Jet again. "Voltorb, Tackle." yelled Jet. Voltorb lunged at Blue with full force and knocked him over. Jet immediately after got on top of him and began punching him. Red raced up to the both of them pulling Jet off of Blue. "I told you, you'll pay for the next one." yelled Jet. He kicked Blue in the face as he was being pulled away by Red. "Geez dude, you don't need to kill him." said Red. "Not only does he insult my pokemon, but he bumps me again…I told him he was gonna pay." yelled Jet. "Okay ya got him, let's go." said Red. "You hear that, you blue sweater wearing bitch, you're getting off easy." said Jet. They walked down the stairs followed by all of Jet's pokemon. "We'll feel better when we hit the party." said Red. "No, I'll feel better when I hit something." said Jet. "Oh trust me, you'll feel better." said Red. They walked towards the sanctuary where they found benches just before it. Already there was Kat, Frank, and Green who were setting up food. "You guys are a bit early." said Kat. "I know, but long story short, Blue started it and we had to go." said Red. "Really Red, you two need to get along." said Green. "Not me this time, him." said Red. "Dammit Jet, I told you already you were on probation." said Kat. "My pokemon were insulted and I was bumped by him twice, he's lucky all I did was kick his ass." said Jet. "Whatever, let's get this party started." said Frank.

For the next few hours they sat around eating, telling jokes, and having a good time. "So tell me, what pokemon do you guys have?" asked Jet. Red and Green pulled out their pokeballs and threw them in the air simultaneously. Red's pokeball opened and out came something that almost resembles a blue toad with a green bulb on its back and red eyes. Green's pokeball opened and out came a tiny blue turtle that almost looks like a Blastoise. "What are they?" asked Jet. "These are two of the Kanto starters: Bulbasaur and Squirtle." said Kat. "Have you ever seen them before?" asked Red. "No, I haven't been here long to learn about them." said Jet. "What do you mean?" asked Frank. "I've only been in the Kanto region for three months before I was arrested." said Jet. "How long ago was that?" asked Kat. "I was eleven when I was arrested so about three years ago?" said Jet. "Which reminds me…why were you arrested?" asked Red. "Well that's the thing, I don't remember." said Jet. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." said Frank. "It's not that at all, I seriously don't remember, they say I had information about some group called Team Rocket, but I've never heard of them and that I killed someone." said Jet. "So what do you remember?" asked Green. Jet looked down at his pokemon then looked back up. "It all began a long time ago, I had just moved to the Kanto region to live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin in this city full of ships, I do not remember the name of the city, my uncle was a drunken booze hound of a sailor while my aunt worked in a stand selling stuff, they would fight a lot while I sat in my room crying my eyes out…" said Jet. "Why?" asked Frank. "My parents were dead, they died in an accident caused by some weird pokemon, I'm still trying to understand it myself." said Jet. "What did it look like?" asked Kat. "I'm not sure, I wasn't there when it happened." said Jet. "Please, continue your story." said Red. "Okay, I met this guy a couple weeks later and we caused nothing but trouble, we stole, we fought people, we tagged up buildings, we even vandalized everything, we did a lot of bad things, we were doing it for almost three months before he decided to introduce me to these people he wanted to impress, I guess he wanted to be a part of their little group, I didn't want to be a part of their little group so I left them, but later that night he was banging on my window, something about how he was in trouble and needed my help, at the time I thought he was my friend so I thought what the heck, we get to the docks and the guys from earlier that day were waiting on us, they said they needed to find a pokemon that was apparently hard to find and if we found it we would be in, I wanted nothing to do with it, but my so called friend begged me to help him, after a while I decided to helped him find it, we were out there forever looking around the docks before we ended up finding a glowing in a distance, we got a closer look and we found this pokemon, it glowed so bright and we jumped on it thinking it would be easy, boy were we wrong, it sent us flying with a force I've never felt, The other guys ran to us screaming things like don't let it get away, I tried again, but it sent me into a crate and I was out like a light." said Jet. "So what happened next?" asked Green. "I awoken in a hospital bed with police questioning me on why I was out cold with a gun in my hand and my cousin found dead on one of the ships, Even at the trial my own uncle didn't believe me and decided to openly disown me in court and my aunt didn't even bother to show up, I won't miss those bastards at all, but if there's one thing I do know, I will find out who framed me and I will find out why." said Jet. They all stared at him anxiously. "So what was this pokemon?" asked Frank. "I don't know all I remember is that it glowed and I got tossed like a baseball." said Jet. "I don't know about glowing pokemon, but I think you're talking about Vermilion City." said Kat. "That is the only place with ships." said Frank.

Jet looked over at Sandshrew, Bulbasaur, Squirtle who were chasing each around while Spearow sat in a tree and Voltorb sitting under the same tree. "So there are three starter pokemon right?" asked Jet. "Yeah, Red has Bulbasaur: the grass starter, Green has Squirtle: the water starter and Blue has Charmander: the fire starter." said Kat. "I never seen these pokemon before." said Jet. "So where are you from?" asked Red. Jets face darkened as he looked down. "That is a topic I really don't want to discuss." said Jet. "Hey all cool by me, I need to get back anyway, have a big day tomorrow as do you." said Red. "He waved goodbye to everyone and him and Bulbasaur disappeared into the night. "I should be getting to it as well." said Frank as he got up. "Oh come on Frank." said Kat. "I have work to do tomorrow as I'm sure you do as well." said Frank. "You're right as usual." said Kat. Frank waved goodbye as he disappeared into the night like Red did earlier. "I really do have stuff to do tomorrow so I'll see you guys in the morning." said Kat. With her gone it was only Jet and Green left. "You wanna walk back to the apartments?" asked Jet. "Sure." said Green. They put their pokemon back into their pokeballs and headed back to the apartments. "I used to be in trouble with the law all the time as a kid." said Green. "And why would that be?" asked Jet. "I was an orphan back in those days, back in the orphan house I grew up in the guy in charge would always abuse us in some sort of way." said Green. "What does that have to do with the cops?" asked Jet. "Running away mainly, but also stealing and conning people out of their money." said Green. "You didn't whore yourself out did you?" asked Jet. "No, but…" said Green. "But?" asked Jet. "I told you the guy who ran the orphan house abused us." said Green. Jet looked over at Green who was looking down at the ground as she walked. "That's terrible." said Jet. "After that I ran away for good, taking everything in sight and conning all who stupid enough to fall for it." said Green. "So how did you end up here?" asked Jet. "I was picked up by the police for stealing money, I almost got away, but I tripped and got caught." said Green. "Ha, that's funny." said Jet. "At the time it wasn't, I thought my life was about over, but then Oak took pity on me and took me in." said Green. "Seems he takes pity on all of the jail birds…doesn't he?" asked Jet. "So it seems." said Green.

They got to the apartments and stood by the stairs. "Anyone else been to jail?" asked Jet. "Red almost got arrested for assault, but no." said Green. "Well we're here, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." said Jet. Actually Kat's my roommate and I really don't want to wake her." said Green. "We left shortly after she did." said Jet. "Actually we left about an hour after she did." said Green showing him the time. Her clock showed it was one in the morning. "So what do you want to do then?" asked Jet. "Go to your place?" asked Green. "Sure…why not." said Jet reluctantly. They both walked up the stairs and into Jet's apartment, where Jet called out all of his pokemon out from their pokeballs. "Why are you calling them out?" asked Green. "While time flies by, they're in some sort of suspended animation…why leave them like that?" asked Jet. "I guess you have a point." said Green taking her pokeball out. She called out her Squirtle and ordered it to hang out with the other pokemon.

Jet kept thinking how bad this would end mainly because he didn't want to ruin his newly formed friendship with Green, but at the same time he wanted to know how she looked without her clothes on. All of the beds made for his pokemon were already outside of his room and with each of them ready to fall asleep and he was about to go himself. He looked in the fridge for something to drink, but completely forgot that there was nothing in it. He walked down the hall and into his room where Green sat on the edge of his bed. She pointed to him and signaled him to come closer to her. "I really do not want to make this awkward later." said Jet. She got up and walked up to him then closed the door behind them. "It won't be awkward unless you make it so." said Green. She grabbed him and pulled him to the bed where she took off her dress. She had C-cup size breasts with a long scar on her belly and more scars on her back. "Is that from the bastard at the orphan house?" asked Jet. "Yeah." said Green as she began to tear up. "Why those tears?" asked Jet. "I feel so ugly with these hideous scars." said Green. She sat on the bed covering her face beginning to cry. Jet put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. "I see a beautiful girl who's had it a bit rough here and there." said Jet. She rubbed her eyes and tried to smile. "You know if you felt uncomfortable, why did you take off your dress?" asked Jet. "I saw the way you looked at me earlier." said Green. "What look?" asked Jet. "You wanted to know how I look under the dress." said Green. "Was it that obvious?" asked Jet. "Oh yeah, so tell me…what do you think?" asked Green. He took a nice long look at her almost naked body. "I think you're sexy." said Jet. "You're just saying that." said Green. "What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm telling the truth?" asked Jet. "Hmm, I'll let you figure that out." said Green. "Okay, if you insist." said Jet. He pulled Green down to the bed and began to make out with her. "You really move fast don't you?" asked Green. "Hey, you wanted me to figure it out." said Jet. "I'm letting you know now, I don't want to be in a relationship." said Green. "That's fine by me." said Jet. She giggled then turned off the lights where they had a night of hot passion.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon: Real Story

Kanto Mishaps

Rated M for the following: Language, Violence, Fantasy Violence, and Suggestive Themes

Chapter 3

Good Days Turned Bad

(Pallet Town-Route 22-Viridian City)

Jet walked down an ally way in the middle of the dark hearing voices. He got to the end to an open street and noticed two guys dressed in black and hid behind the wall. "We have what we came for, let's move out." said one of them. They walked down the street with a brief case in one of their hands. Jet decided to follow them out of curiosity. He kept his distance from the two men as they made their way through the crowds of people. The guys eventually made a turn at another ally with Jet just a distance away. Jet kept thinking he knew them from somewhere, but when he turned his suspicion was true. The two guys grabbed them and forced him against a wall. "You're becoming a nuisance Jet; ever since we met three years ago I always wanted to drop you in the ocean with cement shoes." said one of the guys. Jet noticed a huge red "R" on his black shirt. "I guess I'll see you in hell." said the guy. He thought he was done for, and then all of a sudden a bright light shined and threw the two men into a wall. Jet looked over at the source of the light and saw what looked like a pink cat. The light shined even brighter forcing Jet to close his eyes. When his eyes opened up again, he was back in his room.

"Was I dreaming?" asked Jet. He looked around the room and noticed his pokemon were nowhere to be seen. "Guys, you here?" asked Jet. He walked out to the living room and found nothing. He turned to the kitchen and noticed a note on the fridge. He grabbed the note and it read: Dear Jet, I'm going to eat breakfast, see you soon, Green.

He put the note faced down and looked around the room for his pokemon some more but couldn't find them. He turned to the note which had more words in the back which read: P.S. Your pokemon wanted to come along for some breakfast, so I have them with me.

He sighed in relief and decided to get his shower for the day. He walked down to the bath house with a towel on and his clothes under his arm. He walked into the guys side where Red was soaking near the wall. "Oh hey dude." said Red. "Shit, I didn't know someone was already here." said Jet turning around leaving. "Oh what's your problem…we're men." said Red. "It's not that, it's that I've done this in jail…see the problem?" asked Jet. "Did you have this kind of view in jail?" asked Red. He signaled him to come closer to the wall. Curious, Jet walked to the wall where Red was and he removed a stone where it revealed the girls side of the bath. "No we didn't." said Jet quietly. "Told you, now hop in, water's great." said Red. "Jet took off his towel and went in next to Red who was watching through his peep hole. It was mainly a bunch of lady scientists who were in, but eventually Mindy walked in. "Eh I think Mindy's a bitch." said Jet. "She isn't that bad." said Red. "Well she likes to take her time doing stuff." said Jet.

"Hey, can the shit talk, here comes Green." said Red. Jet sat down facing away from the peep hole. "Man, it's actually quite sad about what happened to Green." said Red. "Yeah, tell me about it." said Jet. "No really, all those scars on her back and on her…" said Red. "And on her belly." interrupted Jet. Red turned to him with a confused look in his eyes. "How did you know about that?" asked Red. "I'll tell you about it later." said Jet. "Did she tell you?" asked Red. "You can say that." said Jet. He turned to Red who was back to looking through the peep hole.

"There's something in her arms." said Red. "Yeah and what would that be?" asked Jet. "It looks like a Sandshrew." said Red. "That's nice." said Jet. "It looks like YOUR Sandshrew." said Red. "Probably is." said Jet. "Oh my god." said Red. "What is it now?" asked Jet. "She has your Voltorb and Spearow in there too." said Red. "Those girls are gonna get a nasty shock." said Jet. "I have one final question." said Red. "What?" asked Jet. "Did you sleep with Green last night?" asked Red. "Why?" asked Jet relaxing in the spring. "Because she is having the most interesting conversation about your dick size." said Red. Jet jumped up the second he heard that and raced toward Red. "Are you serious?" asked Jet. "Yep." said Red. "What did she say?" asked Red. "Something about average size, but as thick as an Onix." said Red. "What the hell is an Onix?" asked Jet. "Nevermind." said Red. "So what's she saying now?" asked Jet. "They're leaving now." said Red. Jet sat back down to enjoy his bath. "I swear the only time she does that on the first day she meets someone is when she really likes a guy and when she's horny." said Red "No kidding." Said Jet "And seriously you have no clue what an Onix is?" asked Red. "Not a clue." said Jet. "It's this huge snake made of stone." said Red. "That's bullshit." said Jet. "No lies." said Red. "So what do we call bullshit on?" asked Frank as he walked in.

Red turned and explained the situation that recently transpired. "Didn't you get into trouble because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants?" asked Frank? "Let's focus on the topic in hand please." said Jet. "Well Onix generally get between twenty-five and twenty-nine feet." said Frank. "Really?" asked Jet. "Yeah, they also have these magnets in their brains which they use as a compass." said Frank. "Seems nice, but what do they eat to get so big?" asked Jet. "Rocks mainly, but they've been known to eat Diglet and other ground type pokemon by mistake." said Frank. Jet gets out of the bath and put his towel back on. "I'm grabbing something to eat." said Jet. "Okay, see you later." said Red.

Jet left the bath house with his clothes on and headed for the mess hall. As he walked in, some of the ladies were staring at him with wild looks in their eyes. Eventually he ran into Green who had all of his pokemon at a table. "Hey." said Jet. "Hey big boy." said Green. "You seem to be in a good mood today." said Jet. "I can hardly walk since last night." said Green. "I'll be leaving soon so I'm gonna need my pokemon." said Jet as he pulled out his pokeballs. "Aww…are you sure we can't have another go before you go?" asked Green. "I thought you didn't want a relationship?" asked Jet. "I don't, but I liked the way you felt." said Green. Jet called Spearow and Voltorb to their pokeballs, but Sandshrew was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Sandshrew?" asked Jet. "He was just here." said Green. "What the fuck is this rat doing in here again!?" screamed the cook. Jet walked up to the kitchen and found Sandshrew eating up the food left out on the counters. "Sandshrew, return." said Jet. The beam hit Sandshrew and pulled him back to the pokeball. "What did I tell you?" asked the angry cook. "You tell me." said Jet. "I said keep that fucking thing out of my kitchen!" said the cook. "Whatever." said Jet.

He turned around and stormed out of the mess hall without eating and headed toward the R&D building. He walked inside where he noticed a vending machine next to the elevator. He pulled out his spending card and swiped it into the machine and picked a snack. The machine buzzed in error and flashed insufficient funds. Jet punched the machine then stormed into the elevator. When he got to the top floor, he stormed into Professor Oak's office and sat in a chair. "Something wrong?" asked Oak. "I'm a little irritated is all." said Jet. "So what is it you need?" asked Oak. "Just a reminder of all the things I need to do." said Jet. "Well to start you need to get your bag and all the items you received from me yesterday, then head out north to Route 1 where collect pokemon from there and from there, you'll head north to Viridian City." said Oak. "Do I have to check in with you by chance?" asked Jet. "We prefer if you did, but we can easily just find out where you are with your pokedex." said Oak. Jets stomach began to growl really loudly. "Any chance you can tell me how I can earn some money for this card you gave me?" asked Jet. "Well you can battle random people and win money off them." said Oak. "Not cold hard cash though right?" said Jet. "Correct." said Oak. "Is there a catch?" asked Jet. "Yes, if you lose, you have to pay up." said Oak. "Okay, before I go I need to know something." said Jet. "What?" asked Oak. "What's on Route 1?" asked Jet. "Rattata and Pidgey." said Oak. "And what do they look like?" asked Jet. "You have a pokedex, figure it out." said Oak. "Okay, I'm out." said Jet. "Oh and while you're in Viridian City, I need you to pick something from the mart and bring it back for me." said Oak. Jet left the office mimicking the words of Professor Oak. As he left the R&D building he ran into Red. "Dude I need a battle…can you help me out?" asked Jet. "Sure." said Red. "Great." said Jet as he pulled out a pokeball. "We can't in here though." said Red. "And why not?" asked Jet. "Because last thing we need is Oak coming down here and yelling for fighting in the R&D building." said Red.

They walked out of the R&D building and headed straight for the gym. Inside the gym were some bleachers and a large court-like arena where trainers do battle with their pokemon. "Okay let's do this, Bulbasaur, come out." yelled Red throwing his pokeball in the air. The Bulbasaur came out with a cry showing it was ready to fight. "Spearow, time to kick ass." said Jet throwing his pokeball in the air. The pokeball opened and Spearow flew into the air awaiting orders. "You ready?" asked Red. "Let's do this, Spearow, Peck." commanded Jet. Spearow flew toward its target and began pecking at Bulbasaurs head. "Bulbasaur, Growl." called Red. Bulbasaur began to growl at a loud pitch and Spearow shook its head. "What's that suppose to do?" asked Jet mockingly. "You'll see." said Red. "Spearow, use Peck again." called Jet. Spearow dive-bombed at its target, but when it began pecking away at Bulbasaur, it didn't faze it. "What the hell?" asked Jet. "How much do you know about pokemon and their moves?" asked Jet. "Not too much." said Jet. "Bulbasaur, Tackle." said Red. Bulbasaur charged at Spearow and plowed right into the tiny bird pokemon. "Growl is a move that lowers an opponent's attack power, making the opponent do less damage." said Red. "Like I care, Spearow, Peck again." called Jet. Spearow flew at Bulbasaur and began pecking it some more. "Bulbasaur, Tackle." said Red. Bulbasaur launched itself at Spearow, but missed. "How did that miss?" asked Red. "Because my BIRD POKEMON can FLY up, duh." said Jet. "Don't be so smirk!" said Red. "Let's end this, Spearow, Peck." said Jet. Spearow dove full force at Bulbasaur and knocked it unconscious with a single peck to the forehead. "All right we won!" yelled Jet. "You did good Bulbasaur, now return." said Red as he put Bulbasaur back into its pokeball "All right, you owe me some money." said Jet. Red walked up to Jet and pulled out his trainer card. "Pull out your pokedex." said Red. Jet took his pokedex out of his pocket and held it out. Red took out his trainer card and swiped it into the pokedex. "The funds are automatically in your trainer account." said Red. "Perfect, now if you excuse me, I'm hitting a vending machine." said Jet. He walked back to the R&D building toward the vending machine he had passed earlier. When he got there, he swiped his card in and picked out a bag of chips. The machine buzzed and flashed insufficient funds again. "How much is this?" asked the annoyed Jet. He found the price for the bag of chips he wanted was $250. "Really, two hundred-fifty bucks?!" asked Jet loudly. "What's all the commotion?" asked Green as she walked up. "Two hundred-fifty bucks for some fucking chips?!" asked Jet not as loud as before. "I know…outrageous isn't it?" asked Green. "Such an understatement." said Jet. "It can't be that bad." said Green. "What the hell makes this thing so expensive?" asked Jet. "Well…" said Green. "Can each chip sing and dance when I open the bag?" asked Jet sarcastically. "Uhh…" said Green. "Can it give the knowledge I need to find out why I got dragged up in this retarded situation I'm in?" he asked again sarcastically. "I don't think it can…" said Green. "Can it turn my shit purple and make it smell like rainbow sherbet?" interrupted Jet. "Eww I hope not." said Green. "Two hundred-fifty bucks for a bag of chips, someone is gonna have to explain the logic of this to me!" said Jet as he stormed out of the R&D building.

He continued to rant on while as he left the compound to the road to town. On his way he passed the Pallet Town sign which he still called gay and went straight to town. He went to a store where he found that the cheapest bag of chips was $20. He picked them up and walked up to the receptionist counter. "Can you explain to me how a bag of chips can cost two hundred-fifty bucks?" asked Jet. "Well chips made for pokemon can go up to that much." said the clerk. "Is that so?" asked Jet. "Yeah and the soda made for them is three hundred." said the clerk. "That's highway robbery." said Jet. "It helps them though." said the clerk.

Jet walked out of the store ranting about how the idea of chips and soda for pokemon was the stupidest thing he ever heard of. Not only that, but he also ranted about the price of it all too. He continued down a road until he found a sign that pointed to Route 1.

As he gets to the entrence of the route, he heard someone yell his name. Green came running up with a pokeball in hand. "And here I thought you didn't want a relationship." said Jet. "I don't, but I heard you beat Red in a battle." said Green. "What of it?" asked Jet. She threw her pokeball in the air and Squirtle came out. "I think you know what happens next." said Green. "Okay, let's do this." said Jet as he pulled a pokeball out from his belt. He threw his pokeball in the air and Voltorb came out. "Whenever you're ready." said Jet. "Alright, Squirtle, Tackle." yelled Green. Squirtle charged at Voltorb with all of its might. "Voltorb dodge, then use Tackle." yelled Jet. Voltorb rolled out of the way of Squirtles attack and charged at it with its own attack. Voltorb hit Squirtle, but it didn't do much. "Squirtle has a high defence so naturally a regular tackle wouldn't do much." said Green. "Good to know." said Jet sarcastically. "Squirtle, Tackle." called Green. Squirtle charged at Voltorb and knocked it into a wall causing Voltorb began to glow and buzzed angerly. "Voltorb do not blow up whatever you do." yelled Jet. Voltob buzzed less and began to lose its glow. "Not willing to let it explode?" asked Green. "You want me to start paying for the shops?" asked Jet. "I guess not, but still it's time to finish this, Squirtle, Tackle." called Green. Squirtle charged head on at Voltorb. "Voltorb, use Screech." called Jet. Voltorb let out an ear splitting screech causing Squirtle to close its eyes and crash into a wall. "Time to end this, Voltorb, Tackle." said Jet. Voltorb charged straight toward Squirtle smashing into the turtle pokemon, knocking it into a wall and ultimately knocking it out. "I win." said Jet. "Damn, I need to get stronger." yelled Green.

Jet called his Voltorb back into its pokeball and walked up to Green. She pulled out her trainer card and swiped it into Jets pokedex. "Thank you for your generous donation." said Jet. "I will win next time we battle." said Green. "You can try." said Jet. As she walked back to where Jet assumed was the HQ, he screamed to her to get stronger for the next battle. She waved to him as she walked off into the distance. Jet turned around to Route 1 and began walking through.

After a few minutes of walking he came up upon to tall grass that went up to his knees. "Geez has nobody heard of a lawnmower?" asked Jet out loud. He walked through the grass while cursing his luck trying to find the pokemon he had been sent to find. "This is such bullshit!" he screamed. He walked for a few minutes before reaching a small clearing where he could make out a small town in the distance. "That must be Viridian City." said Jet. "Who are you talking to?" asked a familiar voice. Jet turned around to see Kat behind him. "And what are you doing here?" asked Jet. "The professor asked me to keep an eye on you." said Kat. "Because I totally need a baby sitter." said Jet sarcastically. They sat down and ate lunch while discussing why he needs to be watched. "Enough of this banter I need to find the stupid pokemon I got sent out for." said Jet. "It's only Rattata and Pidgey out here." said Kat. "I still need to get them." said Jet. "Well I don't think we need to worry about a Rattata hunt." said Kat pointing to his bag.

Jet turned to see his bag being raided by a purple rat with two large front teeth. "And you now decide to point this out!" said Jet. "He just got there." said Kat. "Sandshrew, come out." said Jet throwing his pokeball up in the air. Sandshrew came out of its pokeball ready to fight the little rat pokemon. "Sandshrew, Scratch." said Jet. Sandshrew ran up and scratched the hell out of the purple rat pokemon. Rattata attempted to tackle Sandshrew, but fell to the ground an inch away from the shrew pokemon. "Really, that's it?" asked Jet. "It's trying." said Kat. "Pretty sad excuse of a pokemon if you ask me." said Jet. Suddenly the Rattata got back on its feet and charged at Sandshrew. Sandshrew was sent a few feet back right next to Jet. "Oh, so you do have some bite to ya that changes things." said Jet. The Rattata hissed at Jet ready to attack. "You're on, Sandshrew, use Tackle one more time." said Jet. Sandshrew charged into Rattata knocking it into a tree. "Okay, time to catch it." said Jet as he pulled out an empty pokeball. He threw it at the rat pokemon causing it to open up and pull it inside of the pokeball. "Got it." said Jet. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch." said Kat pointing to the pokeball. The pokeball opened back up and Rattata broke free from its grip. "Tough little fucker isn't he?" asked Jet. Rattata charged straight into Sandshrew who braced itself for the attack. "Let's try this again, Sandshrew, throw it off you then Tackle. Sandshrew tossed it off of him and tackled Rattata into a tree. "Alright, this time it's mine." said Jet. He pulled out another pokeball and threw it at Rattata again. The pokeball hit it in the head, opened up, and pulled the rat pokemon inside of it. The pokeball shook for a few seconds and suddenly there was a click. "Now it's mine." said Jet.

He walked up and picked up his pokeball containing his newly caught Rattata when suddenly there was a beeping in his pants pocket. He pulled out his pokedex which was flashing a blue light. "What the hell?" asked Jet. "It's telling you that you caught something." said Kat "No shit I just did it." said Jet. "Well open it so it shuts up." said Kat. Jet opened the pokedex and an entry popped up with a picture and description of Rattata. "This thing is retarded, I got that it's a mouse, I got that it has some big ass teeth, and I get that this pokedex is a joke." said Jet. "It's actually just a hi-tech glorified list of what you have and haven't caught yet." said Kat. "Can it tell me where I can get this pokemon other than here?" asked Jet. "Actually yes it can." said Kat. "Okay, what about movesets on pokemon I own, can it tell me that?" asked Jet. "I believe so?" said Kat. "Can I see what else I need to capture on this list of mine?" asked Jet. "No you can't, but if you see a pokemon and didn't catch it all ready and it either gets away or dies, the pokedex will go off and show you saw it, but the entry will remain blank." said Kat. "Okay, now about catching a Pidgey." said Jet. "Look around, I'm sure there's one nearby." said Kat.

Jet and Kat looked around the route for an hour and found only Rattata. "This is getting retarded." said Jet. "All this time and we didn't find a single bird." said Kat. "Wait a bird?" asked Jet. "Yeah, what did you think a Pidgey was?" asked Kat. "Something that wasn't a bird." said Jet. He looked up at the sky and a white glob fell on his face. He wiped off his face and started spitting on the ground for a few seconds. He looked up to see what it fell off of and he saw a brown bird with a tannish white chest cooing mockingly at him with its tail end over Jets head. "That better not be the thing I'm looking for!" said Jet angerly. "Unfortunately for you it is." said Kat. She was laughing so hard that she fell to the ground with her hands holding her stomach. Furiously, Jet picked up a rock and chucked it at the Pidgey with all his might. The bird pokemon turned around and flapped its wings making a strong gust of wind slowing the rock down and causing it to go back and hit Jet in the nose. Jet fell to the ground hard with his nose bleeding profusely while Kat stood there laughing harder than earlier. "Now I'm mad." said Jet. He pulled out a pokeball and tossed it next to the tree. "Your ass is going into that pokeball." said Jet. The Pidgey flew up in the air and began dive at Jet. He jumped out of the way and threw a pokeball in the air. "Spearow, after it!" commanded Jet. The pokeball opened and Spearow flew out of it chasing the Pidgey. "Spearow, grab its wings then Peck the shit out of it." commanded Jet. Spearow flew on top of Pidgey then grabbed its wings and began pecking ferociously at it. Pidgey got out of Spearows hold and flew ahead of him. Pidgey turned around and gusted at Spearow knocking it to the ground. Spearow flew back up and grabbed Pidgey by its wings then turned it around. Pidgey tried to fight back, but Spearows grip was too strong for it to break free. Spearow kept holding on until he let the Pidgey go causing the Pidgey to crash into a tree, falling to the ground, and landing on a pokeball that Jet tossed on the ground earlier before the battle. The pokeball dragged Pidgey inside of it and shook for a few seconds before it stopped and clicked.

Jet picked up the pokeball and called his newly caught Pidgey out of its pokeball. As Pidgey landed on the ground, Jet kicked it in the ass. "If you ever crap on me again, I'm gonna have fried Pidgey for dinner, got me?" asked Jet. The bird pokemon nodded in fear closing its eyes as Jet came close to it. Jet patted it on the head and returned it to the pokeball. "That was uncalled for." said Kat. "It's tough love he'll be fine." said Jet. They walked towards town while arguing about pokemon abuse and how it affects them mentally. "All I'm saying is that they fight anyway and it shouldn't make any difference." said Jet. "Which is fine with another pokemon, but it relies on its master for moral support." said Kat.

They got into town and to a pokemon center where a distraught citizen was screaming for help. "We should help him." said Kat. "Why?" asked Jet. "Because it's the decent thing to do." said Kat. "It's not my problem." said Jet. They walked in the center arguing over what to do to help out the citizen. The nurse started to giggle as they walked up to the counter. "Welcome to the pokemon center, would you like us to heal your pokemon?" asked the nurse. "Yes, these five please." said Jet handing them to the nurse. "You are so inconsiderate." said Kat. "How?" snapped Jet. "You just are!" snapped Kat as she walked out the door. "Aww that's so cute." said the nurse. "And why is that?" asked Jet. "You two are having a lovers quarrel right?" asked the nurse. "We're not dating, she's pissed because I wouldn't help some person outside the center." said Jet. "You mean the guy outside yelling about a pokemon attacking him?" asked the nurse. "I wouldn't know what it was about." said Jet. "Yeah, he and a few others got attacked by a rouge pokemon on Route 22." said the nurse. "How long has this been going on?" asked Jet. "About a few weeks now." said the nurse. "Well it sucks for them, do you know where the pokemon mart is at?" asked Jet. "It's the blue building northeast of here." said the nurse. "Thanks." said Jet as he walked out the door. "Sir, what about your pokemon?" said the nurse. "Are they done healing?" asked Jet. "Yes, it got done five seconds ago." said the nurse handing him a tray with his pokeballs. "That was fast." said Jet. He thanked the nurse then walked up to the pokemart where some guy handed him a package addressed to him. He looked around for Kat but she was nowhere to be seen so he decided to head back to the pokemon center. He went inside and asked the nurse if there were any phones in the center. She pointed to a line of video phones at one end of the center. Checking his pokedex for contact info he found Oaks number on top of the list. He punched in the number and waited for him to pick up the phone. "Hello?" answered Oak. "Hey, it's me." said Jet. "Everything okay Jet?" asked Oak. "Yeah everything is fine, I have the packages." said Jet. "Where's Kat?" asked Oak. "I haven't the slightest clue." said Jet. "What do you mean?" asked Oak. "We argued over helping a citizen earlier then she called me inconsiderate and went who knows where." said Jet. "You're gonna have to find her." Said Oak. "Why?" asked Jet. "Because if you don't you go back to Belsen." said Oak. Jet growled at the idea of looking for Kat after their argument, but he also remembered her calling him friend. "Alright I'll find her." said Jet.

Suddenly the doors to the pokemon center and a bunch of people dragged someone in. Jet looked over to see the town dragged in Kat all battered and bruised. "Professor, I found Kat, but she's in really bad condition." said Jet. "What do you mean?" asked Oak. "She's got some serious bruises all over her." said Jet angrily. "Calm down, put the nurse on the phone." said Oak. Jet walked up to the nurse who was tending to Kat on a stretcher and asked her to some to the phone with him. When they got to the phone, she explained to Oak about the rouge pokemon attacking random people. "Jet this is serious, I'm sending Frank down to tend to his sister, you deal with this rouge pokemon." said Oak. "I'll head out when Frank gets here." said Jet. "Before you go, one of those packages is for you." said Oak. Jet opened up the box and found a few badge cases. "What are these for?" asked Jet. "Here's the deal, if you want an early release, you have to battle all of these gym leaders and collect their badge." said Oak. "That's it?" asked Jet "There is more though, but I can't say until the nurse is away. She got up and left them alone to tend to Kat again. "We suspect one of Team Rocket is a Gym Leader." said Oak. "A what?" asked Jet "An expert in pokemon and pokemon battles." said Oak. "Any specific one?" asked Jet. "That's the problem, we couldn't find out which one, you have to smoke him or her out." said Oak. "In other words, I'm walking for a while." said Jet. "Yes you will, but think of your freedom." said Oak. "Alright I'll do it, which's first?" asked Jet. "Giovanni, an expert in ground types and his Gym is in Viridian City." said Oak. "Got it." said Jet. He hung up the phone and walked up to the nurse and the partially conscious Kat. "I was thinking of taking on the Gym Leader: Giovanni, Where's his Gym at?" asked Jet. "Giovanni is usually never around to accept challenges." said the nurse. "What do you mean?" asked Jet. "He's always somewhere that's not in this town." said the nurse. "When will he be back?" asked Jet. "I don't know and shouldn't you be worried about your friend here?" asked the nurse. "Her brother is on the way now." said Jet. "Where is he coming from?" asked the nurse. "Pallet Town." said Jet. "Okay, he'll be here soon." said the nurse. "In the meantime I need to figure out what I'm gonna do until Giovanni comes back." said Jet. "Why don't you try Brock at the Pewter City Gym?" asked the nurse. "What's his specialty?" asked Jet. "Rock types." said the nurse. "I don't have anything for rock type pokemon." said Jet. "Maybe the rouge pokemon might help." said the nurse. "What's so special about this pokemon?" asked Jet. "Well rock pokemon are weak against fighting types and the rouge pokemon is a Mankey." said the nurse. "What the hell is a Mankey?" asked Jet. "It's a little bastard is what it is." yelled Frank as he stormed into the center. "Nice to see you." said Jet. Frank picked up his sister and held her tightly to him. "Jet, find this little bastard and end it." said Frank. "Please don't kill it Jet." said Kat trying to speak. Jet kneeled down next to her hearing all she had to say. "Don't worry Kat, I won't kill it, but I am gonna kick its ass." said Jet.

He walked to the doors and out the pokemon center and to the road leading to Route 22. He stood in front of the road asking the people around where he could find the Mankey. The trainers simply said follow the destruction and it will be at the end of it. He started to walk down the route when one of the trainers stopped him and gave him a couple of pokeballs. Jet thanked the trainer and began to walk into the wilderness that was Route 22. He walked along a road where he found a pinkish-purple pokemon with points all over it on the ground nearly unconscious. He pulled out his pokedex which has been beeping for a few minutes about the Pidgey he caught earlier. He pointed at the pokemon and learned that it was a Nidoran. He pulled out his pokeball and threw it on the defenseless pokemon and caught it on the spot. He learned that there were a male and female Nidoran and both evolved into different pokemon. "Okay, that's one down and one more to go plus the additional pain in the ass." said Jet. He sat down to tend to the Nidoran as best as he could. He opened his bag to see what he had inside that could have helped and found a potion inside with a note from Kat. "Use this when your pokemon are low on health, when you have six pokemon the rest will go to the lab where they will get healed instantly upon arrival." read Jet out loud. He took the potion and sprayed it on Nidoran then laid him down on his lap. A minute later the Nidoran jumped up looking around in a hurry looking up to see Jet above him. Nidoran immediately ran away almost reaching the long grass when Jet returned it to the pokeball. He then tossed him back out of the pokeball and explained to it how he caught it in the middle of the woods about passed out and helped it. Nidoran didn't like the idea of being caught too much and kept fighting him until Jet had to put it back in the pokeball. "Man he's fighting as if he had to save someone." said Jet.

He continued his search for the rouge Mankey for another eight-teen minutes before running into another about unconscious pokemon this time being a blue rodent with dark blue spots. Nidoran escaped its pokeball and ran toward the badly injured pokemon and began nudging it trying to keep it awake. Jet pulled out his pokedex and learned that this was the female version of Nidoran. He walked up to the Nidoran and carefully patted it on the head. "I understand what's up now, this is your mate isn't it?" asked Jet. Nidoran nodded in response to the question. Jet pulled out a pokeball causing Nidoran to hiss and ready his spikes. "If I catch her, she'll go somewhere to get healed up and feel better." said Jet. Nidoran still held its position ready to fight. "Look I'm guessing the Mankey going wild around here did this to her and I'm about positive it got you too." said Jet. Nidoran began to ease up, but not by much. "We have to get her out of here and deal with this problem and besides you'll feel miserable if I took you away from her so this is a perfect answer." said Jet. Nidoran looked back to the Nidoran who nodded to her counterpart. Nidoran moved out of the way and nodded to Jet who tossed the pokeball on her. She was caught and the pokeball began to glow then disappear out of sight. "Alright, time we find this guy and put an end to the rampage." said Jet.

Nidoran began to walk up a path and signaled Jet to follow him. Jet followed it up to a rocky area where he noticed snapped tree branches the size of his arm. He began to have second thoughts until they found a pokemon that looked like a monkey with a pig nose running around destroying everything in sight. It was smashing boulders and crushed smaller rocks in its hands. The pokemon and master hid behind another rock and began coming up with a plan to take it down. "I'm guessing that's our guy?" asked Jet. Nidoran nodded in agreement. "Geez for a little guy he sure can pack a nasty punch, this won't be easy." said Jet. Nidoran nodded in agreement and got another good look at the Mankey. Jet took his pokedex out and checked on Nidorans moves and level. "Okay so you know Tackle and Leer, we can use that to our advantage." said Jet. Nidoran looked a little confused at Jet trying to understand how it would work. "Leer is a move that puts down defense, if we keep putting it down, a single tackle will do the job." said Jet.

Nidoran looked back around the boulder and signaled Jet in an intense manner. Jet peeked around the corner and noticed Mankey was gone. "Where did he go?" asked Jet. Suddenly a part of the boulder they were hiding behind blew apart and as the dust settled, the Mankey they were stalking was standing there huffing and puffing as if he was ready to kill them. "Oh shit." said Jet. He grabbed Nidoran and bolted out of there with the Mankey hot on his trail. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" yelled Jet over and over. Then he realized he can have Nidoran leer at him until his defense is completely down while they ran. "Nidoran, use Leer." commanded Jet. Nidoran began to leer at his opponent while his trainer carried him through the wilderness. After minutes of running, Mankey disappeared into the trees. "Where did he go?" asked Jet. Mankey appeared in front of them and kicked Jet in the knee causing him to fall. "Okay you furry little asshole, time I show you who's the master and who's the bitch." said Jet He tried to get back on his feet, but his knee was busted. Mankey charged at Jet with its paws over his head raring to fight. "Nidoran, Tackle." commanded Jet. Nidoran rammed into Mankey just as it got close to Jet knocking it a few feet back into a tree. Mankey got back up jumped into the tree and leapt off a branch in an attempt to attack Nidoran. Jet managed to get up and limped as quickly as he could to Nidoran then uppercut the Mankey as it came down. Though in a serious amount of pain, he knew that if the Mankey did land on top of Nidoran the poisonous spikes on Nidorans back could kill it in a matter of seconds. "Alright, time to end this." said Jet. Mankey recovered from the cheap shot by Jet, but now it's even madder than before. Using all its might it punched a tree causing it to snap like a twig. "Uh oh I think I better catch this thing now." said Jet. He pulled out a pokeball and kept it at the ready while ordering Nidoran to attack. Nidoran charged at Mankey only to miss as Mankey jumped into the air going for Jet. Immediately after Jet threw the pokeball at Mankey causing it to go inside, fell to the ground it shook for a few seconds and then clicked. Jet fell back on the ground laughing at how unbelievable it was to catch a rouge pokemon that caused all that havoc in the woods. He got back up and limped to the pokeball that contained the Mankey. "Gotcha ya little fucker." said Jet. The pokeball began to glow and then disappeared out of sight. Jet turned his attention to a badly injured Nidoran and put him in his pokeball and began his long journey back to Viridian City.

It was midnight when Jet got to the town border of Viridian City. He made his way to the pokemon center battered and broken from the fight with the Mankey. The pokemon center was just in sight when he saw Kat out front. "Hey how come you're still up?" asked Jet. "You're out there all alone looking for a pokemon that seriously injures people, I got worried." said Kat. "I'm fine." said Jet as he limped inside. "Don't you bullshit me, you're limping." said Kat. "Oh please he only got one hit on me." said Jet. "Still we need to have that looked at." said Kat. She went to the counter to get the nurse to have a look at his knee. "It's not too serious, get me a bag of ice from that freezer." the nurse said to Kat. Kat went behind the counter to the freezer to get some ice while the nurse explained to Jet that she stood out there ten minutes after you left and never left that spot. "You're lucky to have someone like her to be there for you." said the nurse. "I guess so." he said as Kat came back with a bag of ice. "Here you go." said Kat. "How are you feeling?" asked Jet. "I'll manage what did you do with the Mankey?" asked Kat. "That reminds me, nuse uhh?" said Jet. "Joy." said the nurse. "Nurse Joy, could you do me the kindness of healing this guy up?" he said holding up a pokeball. "Of course." said Nurse Joy. She took the pokeball to the back to heal up the pokemon while Jet limped his way to the PC. "You shouldn't be moving." said Kat. "I know, but this is important." said Jet.

Nurse Joy came back with the pokeball and handed it over to Jet where he places it in a slot that marked transfer. Next he starts dialing a number on the key board and picked up a phone. "Hello?" said Oak. "It's me." said Jet. "There a reason you're calling so late?" asked Oak in a grumpy manner. "I need you to send over the last pokemon I caught." said Jet. "You already have six pokemon." said Oak. "I'm transferring this one to you and make sure you put it with the first pokemon that went to you he deserves it." said Jet. "Okay what's the pokemon you're sending?" asked Oak. "A Nidoran." said Jet. "Okay, I'll put him in now; make sure the pokeball is ready." said Oak. "Yeah." said Jet. "What are you getting?" asked Kat. "You'll see." said Jet. The Pokeball began to glow and disappear then another one reappeared in its place. "You sure know how to choose them anyway I'm going to bed, goodnight." said Oak cutting off from the screen. Jet picked up the pokeball and tossed it in the air with it opening up to the Mankey he caught earlier. "Are you crazy?!" said Kat. "Nope." said Jet. "He's gonna go ape shit in here." said Kat grabbing a chair to defend herself. "No he won't, not if he wants another ass whoopin." said Jet. He turned his attention to the Mankey who began to huff and puff. "Listen up you, you're going to apologize to my friend here for beating her to a pulp and I promise you if you EVER touch her again, you will know the true definition of pain, as in I will beat your ass and heal you up then beat your ass again over and over and over and over again until healing you isn't enough, do you understand me, do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" yelled Jet. Mankey glared at him for almost a minute before shaking his head in confirmation. "Good." said Jet as he pointed the way to Kat. Mankey walked up to a shaken up Kat while she held a chair up ready to fight. "It's okay Kat, he won't hurt you." said Jet. After a few minutes she set the chair down allowing Mankey to give her a hug. "See I told you." said Jet. He pulled out a pokeball and returned Mankey inside and asked the nurse about rooms. "The trainer rooms are down that hall to the right." said Nurse Joy. They bid the nurse good night and walked down the hall to their rooms. "Hey how's your leg?" asked Kat. "It's better than earlier." said Jet. "Okay good night." said Kat as she walked through the door. "Night." he said walking into his door. He closed his door and opened all the pokeballs he had with him. "Guys, we have a new friend among us today." said Jet pointing to Mankey. Mankey took a nice long look at all of the other pokemon and took to the corner of the room where he laid down to sleep. "Ya know there are some cots in this room so you don't have to sleep on the floor." Jet yelled to Mankey pointing to the other bed. Mankey looked back then grunted then went back to sleep. "Whatever, night dudes." said Jet. None of them responded so he only assumed they went to sleep already. As he drifted asleep he wondered about what tomorrow will bring if it would be any good.

As his eyes closed he opened them back up to find himself in an ally way walking up in the middle of the dark to an open street with two guys in black with a briefcase. "Not this again." said Jet. The men began to walk down another ally way just like last time in this dream where Jet followed them. He did everything like last time even the part where they grabbed him and the flash of light only this time he managed to get a good look at the glow. It was some type of pokemon that had cat ears that he's never seen before. He awoke to from the dream with a jump looked around and noticed that all of his pokemon on the cot were gone except Mankey who was sitting on the floor watching him.

"It's good to know I have some type of guardian watching over me while I sleep." said Jet. Mankey grunted and hopped up off the floor to his master. "I'll be up in a minute." He said as he went back to sleep. With that said Mankey jumped up on the bed and kicked Jet off of it. "Okay I'm up!" he yelled. Jet got up off the floor and walked out the door followed by Mankey. They got to the lobby where Kat and the rest of his pokemon were at a table eating. "It's about time you woke up." said Kat. "Uh-huh." said Jet taking a seat next to her. Suddenly a trainer ran in screaming that he needs a pokemon healed and kept complaining about how someone cheated in battle against him. "God it is too early for this bullshit." said Jet covering his ears. Then another trainer walked in wearing a blue sweater, it was Blue. "Don't be such a whiny bitch about losing." said Blue. "Again, too early for this bullshit." said Jet. "I know you don't like Blue, but just ignore him." said Kat. The trainer and Blue argued with each other until a tray flew at Blue and nailed him in the head. "Who threw that tray!?" yelled Blue. Jet raised his hand while not looking at Blue telling him he's too loud. "Should have known it was this weak fool whose bark is worse than his bite." taunted Blue. "Coming from some blue sweater wearing bitch who can't take a hit; yeah okay." mocked Jet. "You want to go you jail house faggot." asked Blue menacingly. Jet's pokemon got riled up ready to fight, but he called them into their pokeballs and told him to meet him out in Route 22 when he's ready. Blue got his pokemon healed and left the center. "Jet you can't be serious?" asked Kat. "I'm already annoyed with his bullshit so now he needs to be put in his place." said Jet as he handed his pokemon to Nurse Joy for them to be healed. "Ugh that's retarded." said Kat. "It's a guy thing." said Jet. He got back his pokemon from the nurse and walked out of the center.

As he walked, Kat caught up with him and tried convincing him not to fight Blue. "Ya know last I checked, a pokemon gets stronger by battling other pokemon, is that not correct?" asked Jet. "It is." said Kat. "How is this any different then?" asked Jet. She thought about it for a minute, but couldn't come up with an answer. "Okay then, this is a routine thing." said Jet. "Okay if you say so." said Kat. They got to Route 22 where Blue was waiting for them. "I'm gonna make you pay for last time." said Blue. "Ya mean when YOU bumped me and I whooped your ass?" asked Jet. "Go Pidgey." called Blue throwing a pokeball in the air. A Pidgey came out flying ready to fight. "Okay, Pidgey come out." called Jet. He threw his pokeball in the air and Pidgey flew in the air, but didn't look too interested in fighting. "I'll go first, Pidgey, Gust." yelled Blue. His Pidgey started to flap its wings at a high speed causing little twisters to appear. "Pidgey, ride the twister then nail him." commanded Jet. Pidgey flew into the twister and rode the wind at a high speed until it darted into Blue's Pidgey and knocked it out. "How the fuck could that weak Pidgey beat my Pidgey?" asked Blue stomping the ground. Suddenly a white glob landed on Blues head followed by cooing. Blue looked up to see a mocking look on Jet's Pidgey and realized that it pooped on him. "You mother fucker, you'll pay for that!" yelled Blue. Jet stood there laughing his ass off with Kat who hid her face, but you could clearly hear her. "Spearow, dinner time." yelled Blue. He tossed another pokeball in the air as he returned his Pidgey back into its pokeball. The pokeball opened and out flew a Spearow dashing its way to Jet's Pidgey going for its gut. "Oh damn, Pidgey, get out of there!" yelled Jet. It was too late though for Blue's Spearow nailed him and kept on him as they landed on the ground. Pidgey was out as Blue's Spearow kept pecking the shit out of him until Jet grabbed his pokeball and returned it. "Damn that was overkill." yelled Jet. "Sure taught it to crap on people didn't it?" asked Blue mockingly. "And now I'm gonna show you which of our Spearows are nastier." said Jet tossing a pokeball in the air, but instead of Spearow going out, Rattata got sent in his place. "Oh crap." said Jet. "Spearow, Peck it down a level." said Blue. Blue's Spearow dived into Rattata and in a matter of seconds knocked him out. "What the hell was that?" asked Kat. "I don't know, but now this has gone too far." said Jet returning his Rattata in its pokeball. "Any other sad excuses you wish to send to the center?" asked Blue mockingly. "Just that pitiful excuse of a Spearow." said Jet tossing up another pokeball. Spearow burst out of the pokeball and smashed into Blue's Spearow with a force that shatters glass. "Were not through yet, Spearow, fight back." yelled Blue. The Spearows began to fly at each other pecking, scratching, and wing slapping as they passed by one another. "Geez their going so fast I can't tell anymore." said Kat. "Eventually one of them will fall." said Jet. Jet was right because after ten minutes of the same thing; one of them fell and unfortunately for Blue it was his. "Ha, my Spearow won." yelled Jet. "Damn, okay we'll have to knock that beak off." said Blue returning his Spearow. He threw a pokeball into the air and out came what looked like a little fox with a bushy tail. "What's that one supposed to do?" asked Jet. "Eevee, take it out." yelled Blue. Eevee leaped at Spearow and busted it in the beak making it crash into a tree knocking it out cold. "How the fuck did he…?" asked Jet. "I don't carry weak pokemon with me so naturally Eevee can easily beat something so…pathetic." said Blue. Jets face glowed red with anger as he pulled a pokeball to put Spearow back inside. "My pokemon…pathetic?" asked Jet anger. "Worse than Red." mocked Blue. Jet began to laugh manically as he pulled out a pokeball from his belt. "Oh man, Blue, you really did it this time." yelled Kat. Blue looked unfazed at this side of Jet. "Go Mankey." commanded Jet. He threw the pokeball opened and out came the rouge pokemon Jet caught the day before. "That thing's gonna beat my Eevee…yeah right?" yelled Blue. "Mankey, rush in and Low Kick him." said Jet seriously. Mankey charged in at blinding speed and dropped to the floor and with all its might kicked Eevee through a thin tree and a rock behind that tree. Blue ran to his Eevee as he's screaming how impossible it was that a weak pokemon like Mankey shouldn't be able to beat Eevee which pissed off Mankey even more than before. "Weak huh, I'll have you know that this guy had put up one hell of a fight before I caught him and I got lucky on that one!" yelled Jet. Blue returned Eevee to the pokeball and brought out another pokeball. "Time to end this." said Blue as he tossed his pokeball to the ground. The pokeball opened up and out came an orange lizard with a flaming tail and a yellow belly. "So that's a Charmander." said Jet quietly. "Charmander, use Ember." commanded Blue. Charmander began to blow how embers from its mouth into Mankeys face. "Mankey, Scratch." yelled Jet. Mankey pushed Charmander back and began scratching it. "Charmander, get on top of it and use Ember." said Blue. Charmander jumped on top of it and began blowing embers in Mankeys face again. "Mankey, get out of there." yelled Jet. Mankey tried to get up, but Charmander wouldn't have it. It kept on Mankey like it life deepened on it until finally Mankey got fed up with it and shoved its hand down Charmanders throat then kicked him off. Mankey full of rage chased after it and began pounding the stuffing out of it followed by an uppercut resulting in Charmander going up in the air and to finish it off got grabbed by his tail in midair and was tossed around like a rag doll and slammed into a rock. "Charmander, use Scratch." yelled Blue. Charmander attempted to fight back, but Mankey was too enraged to be stopped. "Mankey, finish it with Low Kick." commanded Jet. Mankey kicked Charmander in the knee then again in the face, knocking it unconscious. "I win." said Jet. "How did something so weak beat my pokemon?" screamed Blue.

Mankey twitched its ears then charged at Blue kicking him in the knee then in the face and curb stomped him until Jet pulled him off of Blue. "Easy killer you won." said Jet. He pulled out a pokeball and returned him to it and turned to Blue who was once again unconscious. "Great that douche bag owes me money and can't pay up." said Jet. "Just swipe his trainer card in your pokedex." said Kat. Jet rummaged through Blue's pockets and found his trainer card swiped his card through and got his money. "Alright, let's head back and heal so we can do the next mission." said Jet. Kat nodding in agreement walked with him for the next few minutes to Viridian City and to the pokemon center. "Welcome." said Nurse Joy. "Hey, you mind healing these?" asked Jet as he set his pokeballs on the counter. "Of course." said Nurse Joy taking the pokeballs to the back. "Okay and while she does that we have to report to Professor Oak about all the events of yesterday as well as this morning." said Kat. "Everything?" asked Jet. "Including how we left Blue out cold in the middle of the woods." said Kat. "Dammit." grumbled Jet as he walked to the video phones. While he punched in the numbers to the HQ, Jet was trying to figure out what he was going to say about the incident with Blue without going back to jail. When Professor Oak answered the phone, Jet had no choice but to explain all the events of yesterday and the event with his grandson.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon: The Real Story

Kanto Mishaps

Chapter 4

Caught Between A Stinger, A Shocker, and A Fire Crazy Bitch

(Viridian City-Route 2-Viridian Forest-Pewter City)

"You did what!?" screamed Professor Oak. "To make this long story short, your grandson pissed me off and I beat him in a battle only for him to insult my Mankey which got mad and started kicking the crap out of him." said Jet. "Not you Jet, someone let a Tauros run loose in the compound." said Oak. "A what?" asked Jet. "Never mind, speaking of running loose, when will you be paying for the hole in the ground in both the research wing and the mess hall?" asked Oak. "When I get money for it." said Jet. "Why did you call than, you need to battle Giovanni and see if he's the 'you know what'." said Oak. "I called because your grandson has once again decided it was a good idea to annoy me in which we battled resulting in my win and his defeat and bitching plus calling my Mankey weak where he reacted badly and curb stomped Blue to shit." said Jet. "He should have known better than to insult a Mankey so he'll get over it, but what about Giovanni?" asked Oak. "Not even in town and the town folks haven't a clue on when he returns." said Jet. "That's just great you'll have to come back for him." said Oak. "I'm gonna head to Pewter City and challenge the guy there." said Jet. "Brock isn't gonna be a cake walk, hell none of them will be." said Oak. "I figured as much." said Jet. "Is Blue with you by chance?" asked Oak. "That's the other thing I wanted to tell you, we left him in the woods." said Jet. "You did what!?" screamed Oak. "I'm sure he's fine." said Jet. "He could get eaten by a wild pokemon." said Oak. "A few birds and a couple types of Nidoran live out there, I doubt he's in any trouble." said Jet. "Nidoran are omnivorous." said Oak. "I'm still sure he's fine." said Jet. "He better be for your sake." said Oak angrily.

The transmission cut off and Jet hung up the phone and turned to Kat. "So how was it?" asked Kat. "Well he wasn't too happy about both the Gym Leader being absent and the fact we left his grandson out in the wilderness to die." said Jet. "I'm sure he's fine." said Kat. The intercom called for Jet to pick up his pokeballs at the counter. When he got there, he opened the pokeballs and went to a table to order food for his pokemon for a job well done. "So where do we go now?" asked Kat. "Pewter City, we can't just sit around all day for Giovanni to come back." said Jet. "Do you think of this Gym Leader situation?" asked Kat. "I'm betting ten bucks that it's this guy who's a Rocket member." said Jet quietly. While they sat down in discussion, the nurse came over and told Jet of a person calling for him from Belsen Island. He walked over and sat down at the video phone with Zeek. "So how's your freedom?" asked Zeek. "It's going well, how's life at the jail without me?" asked Jet. "That's why I'm calling." said Zeek. "What do you mean?" asked Jet. "There was a breakout and six inmates escaped." said Zeek "They better not be who I'm thinking of." said Jet. "Unfortunately it is and they're after you." said Zeek. "Well who isn't at this point?" asked Jet. "We also found out that Chopper was working for Team Rocket when he was warden here." said Zeek. "Which explains a lot." said Jet. "Oh and we just found out they put a price on your head." said Zeek. "What…how much?!" yelled Jet. "Five-thousand bucks." said Zeek "I'm worth twice that!" said Jet. "Cut the shit because on top of the fact that you are a target for Team Rocket, the six are out looking for you too." said Zeek. "Fuck Team Rocket, how did the six escape?" asked Jet. "It was about a day or two after you left and we were doing an inmate count and we didn't get a full count so we went to each cell and sure enough they weren't there." said Zeek. "That didn't answer the question." said Jet. "They sabotaged the helicopters and all the boats except one which they used to escape." said Zeek. "Well that's just fucking great…on top of the fact I got watch out for Chopper and Team Rocket, I now have to look out for six lunatics who escaped an ISLAND!" yelled Jet. "Calm down, we'll find them." said Zeek. "Why do I get the feeling I'm the one who's gonna find them first?" asked Jet. "Keep on the move and keep a low profile." said Zeek. "Let me get there files." said Jet. "Why?" asked Zeek. "I need to know what to look for, I've never dealt with them on outside." said Jet. After a few minutes of contemplating Zeek finally caved and faxed over the documents for each prisoner. "Be careful." said Zeek.

The transmission cut off and Jet walked back to the table where his pokemon and Kat were sitting with a stack of papers in hand. "What's all that?" asked Kat. "We have serious problems." said Jet. "Out of a one to ten with ten being the worst, how bad?" asked Kat. "Sixty." said Jet. "What happened?" asked Kat. "As soon as I get six folders and a pen, I'll tell ya." said Jet. They let the pokemon finish up their food and headed for the mart where they got six manila colored folders and a pen. When they left, they found a bench where he written names on each folder. "Okay so before we continue our little journey, we need to go over some things." said Jet. "Like?" asked Kat. "One, I just found out I have a five-thousand dollar reward for my capture by Team Rocket which Chopper put up, and two, six lunatics escaped Belsen Island and is now on the hunt for me." said Jet. "We need to let Oak know about this." said Kat. "I'm sure he knows already, how else would Zeek know to call this pokemon center." said Jet. He handed her a file and told her to go through it. "The first one is named Omar, aka Lectric, he was an electric type user before he went to jail." said Jet. "What did he do?" asked Kat. "Last I heard he was locked up for torturing some poor fucker somewhere using electric type pokemon until he died." said Jet. There were pictures of the crime scene including one of the fried body. "That's gruesome." said Kat. "The next one is Beatrice, aka Queen B, she was a bug type user before she went inside." said Jet. "Her story?" asked Kat. "Drug dealer selling mushrooms." said Jet handing Kat the next file. "Mushrooms?" asked Kat. "Among other things I'm sure, this one is Amanda, aka Meltdown, fire type user." said Jet. "I'm guessing arson?" asked Kat. "Actually she got arrested for theft, but yeah she is an arsonist." said Jet. "Next file." said Kat. Jet handed her a file with the next convict on it. "Mark, aka Blitz, fighting type user." said Jet. "Don't tell me, use of steroids?" asked Kat jokingly. "No, try assault and battery." said Jet as he handed her the next file. "This one is Justin, aka Geist, ghost type user." said Jet. "I got nothing." said Kat. "This one is a slippery fucker, he a drug smuggler." said Jet. "And the last one?" asked Kat. "Her name is Crystal, aka Chill, Ice type user." said Jet as he handed her the last file. "Her story?" asked Kat. "Disturbing, her story starts in a school where she fell in love with this guy right, but he never cared too much for her and his girlfriend at the time really jealous every time she talked to him until one day she came up with a plan that will make sure she never leaves her home again." said Jet. "What happened?" asked Kat. "She wrote a fake letter to Chill saying that it was the guy and how in love with her he was blah blah blah and told her to meet him somewhere." said Jet. "Then what?" asked Jet. "Then the girl hurts herself and tells her boyfriend that Chill was responsible so her boyfriend takes it upon himself to meet her there at the spot the letter said and beat her to a pulp." said Jet. "That's horrible." said Kat. "It gets worse, shortly after Chill was crying in a bathroom when the girl and her friends walked in and was laughing about how the whole thing was a setup and this pissed her off." said Jet. "So what did she do?" asked Kat. "She froze them and then went on a hunt for every student and teacher in the school and froze them too." said Jet. "Did anyone die?" asked Kat. "Let me put it like this…in a school of about two to three-thousand…about ten people survived…four of them escaping with their lives." said Jet. "How could someone do something like that?" asked Kat. "When I talked with her inside Belsen, she seemed really nice, but a little mentally distraught." said Jet. "Not only her, but the other five are running loose and are out to kill you too." said Kat. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, but for now we stay on the move." said Jet.

They got up and walked toward the mart where they stalked up on pokeballs and other supplies then headed for the entrance to Route 2 only to be stopped by a really pissed off guy. "Excuse me, would you be so kind as to move to the side?" asked Kat. "Get lost bitch!" he yelled. "The fuck did he say?!" asked Jet clenching his fists. The man walks right into Jets face and told him exactly what he said. Jet immediately swung on him and two began to fight. The fighting continued until a women showed up with a glass coffee pot screaming at the both of them to stop. While being strangled by the man Jet grabbed the coffee pot of hot coffee and poured it in the guys' face that let go of Jet as he screamed in agonizing pain. He got on his knees and with his hands covering his face still screaming before Jet smashed the coffee pot over his head knocking him out cold. "Why did you do that?!" yelled the lady. "No one calls her a bitch and gets away with it." yells Jet. Kat ran up to Jet and began to drag him away to Route 2 from the lady who was calling the police. "Can't go to Viridian City for a while." said Kat. "He's lucky all I did was smash a pot over his head." said Jet. "You didn't have to fight him for me, I can take care of myself." said Kat. "Not after the incident with Mankey, I'll soon have every bone broken in my body and die than see that again." said Jet. "Aww I didn't know you cared about me like that." said Kat giggling. "I'm a sucker for women, enough said." said Jet.

They continued up the path until they reached a checkpoint with a sign above that said 'To Viridian Forest'. "I'm guessing I have to catch pokemon here too?" asked Jet. "Yep." said Kat. "Any idea what's in there?" asked Jet. "Nope." said Kat. "Alright let's do this." said Jet. They walked inside the checkpoint where a man was behind the door on the other side of the room locking it and putting up chains on the handles. "Sir, that is quite inconvenient and it would be very appreciated if you were to take the chains off." said Jet "And have them Beedrill come and sting me…uh fuck that." said the man. "What are Beedrill?" asked Jet. "They are these big ass bee pokemon that have a nasty tendency of stinging the shit out of people for getting too close to their nests." said the man. "So who are you?" asked Kat. "I'm the guy who manages this checkpoint." he said. "Okay, well I have to get through." said Jet. "It's your funeral." said the checkpoint manager. Jet walked up to the door as the checkpoint manager unlocks the doors. "By the way, what pokemon are out and about here?" asked Jet. "Let me think…other than them Beedrill; you got Weedle, Kakuna, Caterpie, Metapod, Pikachu, Pidgey, and Pidgeotto." said the checkpoint manager. "Really!?" asked Kat. "Huh?" asked Jet. "Please Jet you have to catch me a Pikachu!" said Kat. "Uhh…" said Jet. "Young lady, Pikachu are hard to find in this forest along with Pidgeotto, you'd be lucky to even see one." said the checkpoint manager. "Umm…" said Jet. "Oh we'll find one you can bet on that." said Kat.

Giving up on speaking Jet walked to the door and opened it a crack to see what was out there and saw an opened forest. "There's nothing out there." said Jet. "Don't be too sure of that, they usually nest in trees." said the checkpoint manager. They stared out in the open for a few minutes before Jet finally lost his patience and walked out into the opened. "Told you nothing was here, now let's get a move on." said Jet. Kat joined him and the checkpoint manager closed the door behind him. "So let's get going shall we?" asked Jet. "Let's." said Kat. They walked into the woods and began trying to make their way through. "God this place is big…how are we getting out of here?" asked Kat. "It's just one more place is all." said Jet. Suddenly Kat stopped Jet from moving and pointed to a tree with a huge green worm on it. "What is that?" asked Jet. "It's a Caterpie." said Kat. "Time to get to work." said Jet. He threw a pokeball in the air and out came Rattata. "Let's see what you can do." said Jet. Rattata hissed and got into an attack position. "Now Tackle." said Jet. Rattata charged at the Caterpie and nailed it as it tried to climb the tree. Caterpie responded by shooting string at Rattata covering it with a sticky silky web like string. "Did that worm just spunk all over my Rattata?" asked Jet. "That was String Shot." said Kat. Caterpie charged at Rattata and tackled it right into the tree next to Jet. "So you let it nut all over you then you let it smash you into a tree, where's that spirit earlier when we fought?" Jet asked Rattata. Rattata got out of its bindings and charged at Caterpie again and knocked it into a tree knocking it out cold. "That's more like it." said Jet. He took out a pokeball and threw it on Caterpie and caught it. "That was easy." said Jet as he watched the pokeball disappeared. "Now we look for a Pikachu." said Kat. "I doubt we'll find one." said Jet. "Hey you!" yelled a voice. They turned around to see a young boy with a net and a hat all upset. "I was gonna catch that Caterpie." said the boy. "Too late now." said Jet. "I'll show you, Go Caterpie." said the boy throwing a pokeball in the air. The worm pokemon came out with a cry of battle. "You already have one and here you are giving me shit about catching one…really?" asked Jet. "Shut up, I'm gathering an unstoppable team of bug pokemon to defeat Brock." said the boy. Jet grabbed a pokeball and threw it in the air and called out Pidgey for a fight. "I'm gonna make this quick." said the boy. "Pidgey, Gust." said Jet. Pidgey gusted the Caterpie into its trainer knocking them both out. "Now that that's settled I'll be taking my money." said Jet.

He went through the kid's pockets and found a trainer card where he swiped it into his pokedex and put it back. "Pidgey return." yelled Jey pointing a pokeball at Pidgey. The beam shot at Pidgey and pulled it into the pokeball. "You think he'll be okay?" asked Kat. "He'll be fine, but we still have to get through here." said Jet. They left the unconscious boy on the ground and continued through the maze like forest until they came across another pokemon that looked like a green cocoon with eyes hanging from a tree. "So is that one I need to get my hands on?" asked Jet. "That's a Metapod and no we don't have to catch it seeing as we have the pre-evolved form." said Kat. "Then moving on." said Jet. They walked for hours looking for pokemon while fighting trainers and leveling his pokemon. "God dammit, how many fucking trainers and Caterpies am I gonna run into today?" asked Jet. "Plenty I'm sure. "said Kat. "At least I got everyone at decent levels." said Jet looking at his pokedex. All pokemon are now between level of ten and fifteen. "No kidding, you might have a chance against Brock now." said Kat. "You have no faith." said Jet. "Be honest, between all your pokemon, what level is your team?" asked Kat. Jet searched through his pokedex and added everything up. "Well with Voltorb at level fourteen, Spearow at level thirteen with a new move called Leer, Sandshrew at level thirteen with a new move called Sand Attack, Mankey at level fourteen, Rattata at level thirteen, and Pidgey at level twelve with both Sand Attack and Quick Attack learned making it a total of seventy-nine." said Jet. "Now let's subtract all the ones that can't fight rock or ground types." said Kat. "Who's weak against those types?" asked Jet. "Voltorb would be someone's bitch for one, followed by Spearow and Pidgey due to their types, normal type moves can't do shit unless it's a high level so count Rattata out along with Sandshrew because it has no ground type moves yet." said Kat. "So my only hope is?" said Jet. "Mankey." said Kat. "Well I'll still whoop this guy's ass." said Jet. "If you think so." said Kat. They continued through the grass until they found another worm pokemon much different from Caterpie, this one being a brown with a huge purple nose and point on its head. "Is that another species of Caterpie?" asked Jet. "You're an idiot, that's a Weedle." said Kat. "How am I an idiot?" asked Jet. "Name a pokemon that's named the same but looks different." said Kat. "Nidoran." said Jet. Kat was about to say something, but shut right up when she realizes he was right. "Now that I made you feel stupid, how about we get this thing." said Jet. He turned around and noticed that the Weedle was gone. "Oh crap where did it go?" asked Kat. "I'm sure there's plenty." said Jet. "You don't understand Weedle are the first stage of Beedrill." said Kat. "So?" asked Jet. "So if the Weedle ran, it's gonna go to a hive to warn the Beedrill." said Kat. "And your point?" asked Jet. "So genius, if the Weedle goes to warn it's evolved brethren who by the way are incredibly aggressive and were running amok…what do you think the Beedrill are gonna do!?" yelled Kat. Jet thought about it for a minute then his eyes widened. "Oh crap, we need to find it now!" said Jet rushing near the spot Weedle was. "Ya think!?" yelled Kat. They both ran in around the area where the Weedle was sitting looking vigorously for it. Suddenly Kat pointed to the Weedle going near a tree with yellow cocoons hanging off the branches. "What the hell are those things?" asked Jet as he rushed to the tree. "Those are Kakuna, we need to hurry or we'll really know what pain is." yelled Kat. They rushed toward the Weedle as fast as they could when all of a sudden they heard a cry. They both turned around to see what looked like a yellow mouse with black tipped ears, red circles on its cheeks, and a lightning shaped tail looking dead at them with this really pissed off look and pointing at its tail. ""Aw it's a Pikachu!" exclaimed Kat. "Tell me I didn't step on its tail." said Jet. Suddenly the tree full of Kakuna began to buzz like crazy. "Crap, the Weedle must have made it to the hive." said Kat. The Pikachu began to spark lighting from its cheeks and shot it at Jet who pushed Kat out of the way and ducked out of the way hitting the tree full of Kakuna and two large hives fell out of the tree. "Oh no." said Kat. "What's oh no?" asked Jet. Suddenly huge bees came out of the tree buzzing around the tree along with the backs of the Kakuna splitting opened making more bees. Jet, Kat, and Pikachu stood there frozen until Kat grabbed Jet and dashed out of there followed by Pikachu followed by the Beedrill. "If I get out of this alive you little rat, I'm gonna put my foot in your furry little ass!" yelled Jet as he ran beside it. "Is this really the time?!" asked Kat. "Hey if I die here, I'm gonna die kicking its ass." said Jet. They kept running as the Beedrill swarmed after them. "Hey get in here!" yelled a voice. They looked over and saw a bug catcher with a huge net over his waving to them. "Let's go." said Jet. Jet, Kat and Pikachu rushed toward the net as the Beedrill closed in on them.

They made it by the skin of their teeth as they about crashed into the bug catcher who zipped up the net. "The Beedrill can't see through this net too well due to the pattern." said the bug catcher. "That's good." said Kat huffing and puffing. "What did you do to piss those Beedrill off?" asked the bug catcher. "Not us, that thing zapping at us and hit the hive instead." said Jet pointing at the Pikachu. Pikachu crawled up Kats leg and hid in her jacket. "Quit being mean." said Kat. "I should chop it up and feed it to the Beedrill." yelled Jet. All of a sudden laughter began to fill the forest. A laughter that is quite familiar to Jet for he tensed up quick. "What's wrong Jet…aren't you enjoying yourself?" said the voice. "Oh fuck me!" yelled Jet. "What's wrong?" asked Kat. "I thought we'd have more time is what's wrong." said Jet. "Who's voice was that?" asked Kat. "Kat I'll explain it later, but right now I have to go." said Jet. "No way I won't let you go alone again." said Kat. "Who's says I'm giving you a choice?" asked Jet. "Professor Oak already gave me crap for leaving you at the pokemon center in Viridian City, I'll get in trouble if it happens again." said Kat. "Hey boy!" said Jet. "Uh yeah." said the bug catcher. "Take her to the pokemon center in Pewter City." said Jet. "What are you about to do?" asked Kat. "I'm gonna take care of the bitch behind all of this, stay at the Pewter City pokemon center until I get there." said Jet. "Who's the bitch?" asked Kat. "This is the work of Queen B." said Jet. He unzipped the net and raced into the woods with the Beedrill hot on his trail. "Good luck." whispered Kat.

Jet raced through the woods avoiding stingers left and right trying to keep from getting stung. "What's the matter boy afraid of a few Beedrill stings?" asked the voice of Queen B. "You better hope the Beedrill sting me before I find you." yelled Jet. "I'm not too worried, but you on the other hand better watch out." said Queen B. Jet pulled out a pokeball and called out Voltorb in his hands. "Voltorb I need you to emit a powerful Screech and get these guys off our asses." said Jet. Voltorb began emitting an ear splitting sound that could be heard a mile away and began disorienting the Beedrill. "Now that they slowed down, let's see where that bitch is hiding." said Jet. Though still on the run he looked around for Queen B while making sure he didn't run into any nasty surprises. He climbed into a tree and hid while the Beedrill buzzed by swarming straight past him. "Damn she can't be too far to be controlling these fucking Beedrill. He sat in the tree looking around when something fell on his head with a thud and landed on the ground. Jet looked down to see a speaker broken in half from the fall. "That explains the voice, but where did it come from?" asked Jet outloud. He looked up and noticed something was crawling around up there. A closer look revealed it to be a Weedle caught in some wiring from the speaker. "Well I needed a Weedle anyway and this is pretty convenient." said Jet as he threw a pokeball at it.

After a few seconds of waiting the pokeball clicked and transported out of the tree. "Now let's see where these wires lead." said Jet. He looked around and noticed Voltorb was nowhere to be seen until he looked back down. Voltorb was left on the ground when Jet climbed up the tree hidden in a bush. "Sorry dude." whispered Jet as he returned it in the pokeball. He climbed out of the tree and followed the wires until he came across a tent full of surveillance cameras and monitors along with a microphone and a walkie-talkie. "I guess this is how she gave the Beedrill commands, but where is..." said Jet but was interrupted by laughter. Jet quickly turned around to see a girl with dreadlocks with yellow beads wearing black and yellow stripped belly shirt with black pants standing under a tree. "You know Jet we never did settle things in Belsen." said the girl. "Why are you here B?" asked Jet. "I was home sick." said Queen B. "Home sick?" asked Jet. "Yes, Viridian Forest is my home and I was tired of being away for so long, locked away in that cell with little to no contact what so ever." said Queen B. "I heard a different story, something about you and five other idiots want to kill me." said Jet.

She got up and walked up to Jet slowly and quietly. "Don't get me wrong I'd have killed you already if I wanted, but the fact of the matter is I want to relax a bit before I attempt." said Queen B. "But that doesn't mean I won't try to." yelled a voice. Both turned to see another girl dressed in a red shirt with blue jeans and red hair. "Meltdown!" yelled Jet. "What are you doing here?" asked Queen B. "I'm here to collect my sacrifice, the Bird of Flames demands it." said Meltdown as she pulled out a pokeball. "Don't you dare burn my home down!" said Queen B. "I forgot she was in a cult." said Jet. "I'll make sure you don't escape little moth." said Meltdown. "You look like a retard with that red hair and you're even more retarded if you think I won't get away." said Jet. "You have the exact same dye Job I do." said Meltdown. "Yeah…well fuck you." said Jet. "The both of you are giving me a headache." said Queen B. "Go Growlithe." said Meltdown. "Oh shit!" yelled Jet as he ran away. "Growlithe, Ember." yelled Meltdown. Growlithe shot hot embers out and hit a bunch of bushes and trees ultimately starting a fire. "YOU IDIOT!" yelled Queen B. "What?" asked Meltdown. "All of our product and cash is in this forest; if you burn it down we'll be broke." yelled Queen B. "That's your problem." said Meltdown. "It's gonna be your problem too if Blitz has to work harder because of you." said Queen B. They stood there arguing while Jet listens in and avoiding the spreading fire. "I got to get out of here." said Jet. He slinked along the bushes and slipped through the woods hoping for a clean getaway as the fire spread. He was doing well until a knife flew by his face. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Queen B as she walked up behind him followed by Meltdown and her Growlithe. "Two-hundred miles the fuck out of here!" said Jet as he ran for his life. He ran as fast as he could while Growlithe shot embers at him. "I thought you didn't want the forest to burn?" asked Jet. "It'll grow back and besides I got my pokemon moving my stuff." yelled Queen B. Jet rushed through trees and bushes in hopes of getting away as they chased him.

"Stupid accident causing my parents to die, stupid Kanto region with its fucked up crazy people living on it, stupid Belsen Island jail where I met these weirdoes, and stupid me for getting caught up in this mess!" yelled Jet. Growithe was slowly catching up with Jet trying to bite him. As he ran Jet found a large sized stick leaning on a tree. He ran around another tree to go back to get it, but saw Queen B and Meltdown up ahead of him. "Oh crap I forgot they were behind me too!" yelled Jet. "Now we got him!" said Queen B. "The Bird of Flames will be most pleased when its sacrifice is delivered." said Meltdown. "Like hell I'm gonna die!" yelled Jet. He turned another tree avoiding a bite from Growlithe and ran for the stick leaning on the tree. He grabbed it and immediately turned around and smacked Growlithe in the face with it knocking it out then hid behind a tree.

"Growlithe!" yelled Meltdown. The girls rushed to the unconscious dog pokemon and began checking it to make sure it's okay. "Do you know which way Jet went?" asked Queen B. "I was gonna ask you the same thing." said Meltdown. Jet stood there while they walked past the tree he was hiding behind. "I'll make sure he doesn't leave this place alive." said Meltdown. She pulled out a few canisters, pulled pins and threw them all around. "What in the hell on earth are you throwing?" asked Queen B. "Incendiary grenades." said Meltdown. "Are you fucking mental!?" asked Queen B. "What?" asked Meltdown. "We'll be trapped here with him." said Queen B. "That's what you think." said Meltdown. They both ran forward leaving Jet behind the tree still stick in hand ready for anything. "And now stupid me for sitting here while this crazy bitch throws flaming grenades." said Jet. He ran in the only direction where the fire wasn't spreading at that moment and kept running until he tripped. "Oh what the hell…" said Jet. Realizing he tripped over a wire which pulled a pin out of a hidden canister. "Oh shit!" he yelled. He got up and ran just as the incendiary exploded. "I can see the headlines now...boy gets barbequed forest along with birds and bugs…fucking great!" yelled Jet.

He jumped and dodged around more trip wires on the way to nearest exit to Pewter City. He got near the exit before spotting something red and hid behind a tree that wasn't on fire or in the process of. "So we're waiting for him to go through this clear path that doesn't have your incendiaries so we can have him cornered?" asked Queen B. "Oh yeah." said Meltdown. "But did we have to use my home?" asked Queen B. "The trees will grow back." said Meltdown. While the girls argued over the plan again Jet was sneaking around them while avoiding anything that looked remotely like a wire or a grenade. "Burning alive by incendiaries or burned alive by some crazy cult bitch…I say fuck both of those ideas and put my own in play." said Jet.

He managed to get behind them as they watched the exit carefully and with the branch he used earlier he knocked both of them out. "Burn me will you?" asked Jet mockingly. He went through Meltdown's bag and found some duct tape and tied them both to a light pole outside of the forest. "That'll hold you until the cops come pick you up." said Jet. He ran for at least ten minutes before he finally made it to town. He looked around for the pokemon center until he heard sirens coming his way. He turned around to police cars screeching to a violent halt with cops coming out. "Freeze!" yelled one of the cops as he pulled his gun out. "What's with the glocks?!" asked Jet. "Get on the ground now!" yelled another cop. "For what?" asked Jet. "Get on the ground or we will use deadly force!" said a third cop. Jet reluctantly got on the ground and put his hands on his head. Suddenly his hands were forced to his back and handcuffed together. "And here we go again." said Jet. "Shut up!" said the first cop. He threw Jet into the back of the police car and slammed the door shut.

The cop got in his car and drove off with Jet in the back. "What am I arrested for?" asked Jet. "I told you to shut up!" said the cop. He kept driving until he reached an ally near what looked like a museum. "What the hell is going on?" asked Jet. "You'll see." said the cop. He took him out of the car and threw him to the ground under an ally light. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble." said a voice from the shadows. Jets eyes widened as the cop told him how easy it was to get him for he recognized the voice. "Okay, now I know what this is about, so what happens now…Choppy?" asked Jet. Chopper appeared from the shadows and kicked Jet in the face. "I'm gonna make you suffer." said Chopper. He began to kick Jet on the ground while laughing. "You better finish me because if you don't, I'll make you regret living." said Jet. "Oh don't worry, you won't escape." said Chopper. "What about my reward?" asked the cop. "You'll get it in a minute!" yelled Chopper. He continued to beat on him until Jet began to cough up blood. "I wasn't put on this earth to die here." said Jet. "Who told you that load of crap?" asked Chopper as he kicked Jet. "I want my money!" yelled the cop. "Is that right?" asked Chopper.

He quit kicking Jet and walked up to the cop and began arguing with him about the money leaving Jet alone long enough to maneuver his feet over the handcuffs to put his hands in front of him. Then he pushed up on his hands to get off the ground and pulled off a pokeball from his belt. "You people are fuckin stupid!" said Jet. They both turned to Jet as he threw a pokeball in the air. Mankey came out huffing and puffing as always raring to fight. "You think that's gonna save you?" said Chopper pulling out a pokeball. "Mankey, Low Kick!" commanded Jet. Mankey rushed for Chopper as he was ready to throw his pokeball and knocked him over. Jet raced up and started curb stomping him until he was out like a light. Then he turned to the cop who pulled his gun out. "Stay back!" he yelled. "You think this is my first rodeo?" asked Jet. He walked up slowly to the cop who was backing up to the hood of his car. "I will shoot!" yelled the cop. "I'm sure you will." said Jet as he pulled out another pokeball. "Drop the pokeball!" commanded the cop. "Okay." said Jet. He dropped the pokeball which opened up to Voltorb. "You have a death wish!" said the cop. "And you have two options; either you drop your weapon and get out of here which also includes leaving your car or you shoot me!" said Jet. "And if I decide to shoot?" asked the cop. "Then one of two things are gonna happen; if I get shot, Voltorb here will blow the entire block with you on it and if he gets shot then I'm going straight for your neck!" said Jet. "You're insane!" yelled the cop. "And you better be thinking of choosing the smarter choice!" yelled Jet. The cop stood there thinking for a minute and then took a deep breath. "I'll take my chances kid." said the cop. Suddenly a glass bottle got smashed over his head and fell with Mankey standing on the hood with part of the broken bottle. "…Or that works too." said Jet.

He walked up to the unconscious cop and grabbed his keys to take off the handcuffs. When he did that, Jet grabbed the gun and all the clips, holster, and bullets that the officer had on him and put it in his coat pocket. "I'll put this asshole in the trunk of his own car." said Jet. He dragged him to the trunk where he found more bullets and a tranquilizer gun and a box of darts. "I think these needs to come with me." said Jet. He grabbed them and decided to check out the inside of the car where inside he found over three ounces of weed in the glove box. "Jackpot!" said Jet. He grabbed the brick and opened up his bag when he realized he couldn't put it in or Oak would know about it. Then Jet sniffed it and put it in his pants line. "Note to self: get another backpack for this particular situation!" said Jet. He thought it would look weird if he put it in the front part of his pants so he relocated it to the back behind the coat where no one would look. "Must head to mart!" said Jet as he raced to the pokemart with Voltorb and Mankey on his heels. He found the mart and went inside asking for a backpack and some pokeballs. "New trainer?" asked the clerk. "Not too new." said Jet. "Will that be all?" asked the clerk. "Actually I was wondering if you had some rolling paper?" asked Jet. "We do." said the clerk. "Great let me get a pack of those." said Jet. "Umm…are you old enough?" asked the clerk. "Yes sir." said Jet. The clerk stared at Jet for a minute then grabbed a pack of rolling paper and put it down on the counter. "How will you be paying?" asked the clerk. "Card." said Jet as he pulled out his trainer card. He swiped his card as the clerk put his items in the backpack he bought. "We hope to see you again." said the clerk as Jet left with his items.

He jumped for joy as he put all the items he had in his pants line into his new bag. Then he walked up and saw the pokemon center with Kat standing out front. She noticed him and rushed toward him and hugged him as tight as she could then slapped the shit out of him. "I was worried!" said Kat. "I feel loved." said Jet as he was covering his cheek. "We need to go to the police!" said Kat. "Fuck that shit!" said Jet. "What?!" asked Kat. He explained the past events to her leaving out the fact he was now in possession of a firearm, bullets, an ounce of weed, and a tranquilizer with a box of darts. "So why do you have a new bag?" asked Kat. "In case I run out of room in this one." said Jet. They walked into the pokemon center where Kat got them both rooms for the night where Jet put the bag down on the bed and noticed a closet in the room. He opened it and there was a safe inside that needed a key card. "Oh this shall be used to my advantage." said Jet. He walked back up to the counter and asked the key card. "I gave it to your friend in the black hoodie." said the nurse. Jet stared at her for a minute thinking he recognized her. "Didn't you work at the Viridian City pokemon center?" asked Jet. "That's my sister." said the nurse. Jet walked to the table where Kat was sitting at and asked for the key card. "Why do you need it?" asked Kat. "Because I do and it's for my room anyways." said Jet. She looked at him weird and handed it over to him. He walked back to his room and swiped open the safe and put his stuff inside after he took out the pokeballs. "Now that I got all that in there, let's go see this Gym Leader." said Jet.

He walked out of the room and to the lobby where a couple of cops were waiting. "Excuse me young man we need you to come with us." said one of the cops. "Yeah I don't think so." said Jet. "Excuse me?" asked the other cop. "You heard me." said Jet. He walked up to the table where Kat was again and sat down next to her and ordered a drink when the cops sat down next to him and asked him to come with them again. Jet closed his eyes and took a very deep breath then took opened his eyes again. "I do apologize if I've been unclear-or confused you with my words for it wasn't my intention to mislead, so let me try to clarify…STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU PIG FUCKER!" yelled Jet.

One of the cops slammed Jet on the ground and put him in handcuffs. "Here we go again." said Jet. "Whatever it is they have to say, I'm sure they can say it here." said Kat. After a few seconds of contemplation the police uncuffed him and they all sat down to talk about the earlier events. "So Team Rocket has infiltrated the Kanto Police Force too?" asked Kat. "Yes, we found an abandon squad car by the museum with one of the suspected officers in the trunk." said one of the officers. "That was the guy who tried to turn me into Team Rocket for the bounty on my head." said Jet. "Now we must put you in protective custody." said the other officer. "Nope!" said Jet. "What do you mean 'nope'?" asked the policemen at the same time. "I mean 'nope' as in 'nope I'm not going anywhere with you seeing how I'm not being detained' and I know I'm not because we wouldn't be sitting here at this moment." said Jet. "Well we can't just leave you alone." said a police officer. "Speaking of 'alone' I left these two crazy bitches taped to a light post outside the burning Viridian Forest so you might want to see to them." said Jet.

"Firemen were dispatched to the area, but there was no one around." said the other police officer. "That's fucking terrific!" yelled Jet sarcastically. "What do we do?" ask Kat. "For now we hit the gym and hope this guy's here." said Jet. "If you're talking about Brock then he's definitely at his gym." said cops at the same time. "Then if you excuse us, we are way behind on schedule." said Jet. After much debate of what would and wouldn't happen Jet and Kat finally left for the gym. "Swear to God I'm not gonna let cops come anywhere near me after this little incident." said Jet. "Well what do you have to defend yourself with if we don't have their help?" asked Kat. "I'll tell ya later." said Jet. "Didn't you say there was weed in the car too?" asked Kat. "Yeah." said Jet. "I can't believe you just left it there and didn't grab any!" said Kat. Jet couldn't help but laugh as they walked in front of the Gym. "What's so funny?" asked Kat. "I'll tell you later, but right now we have a house call to make." said Jet. They stood out front and stared at the gym modeled after stone. On the gate there was a sign that read 'Pewter City Pokemon Gym; Leader: Brock; The Rock Solid Pokemon Trainer. "That could be taken in such a wrong way." said Jet. "It's just a sign." said Kat. "Time to get to work." said Jet. They walked past the gate and opened the doors of stone that felt like it weighed a ton and went inside the gym. It was dark inside and nothing was moving. "Is it closed today?" asked Jet. Suddenly the door slammed behind them making them jump. "How many scary movies have you seen where it ended well after the door slams by itself?" asked Kat. "Give me a minute…I haven't seen a movie in forever." said Jet. "Are you my new challengers?" asked a voice. They both looked around, but couldn't see anything in the dark. "Show yourself coward!" yelled Jet. The lights burst open with a blinding light to reveal the master of the gym waiting for them.


End file.
